2 Die arbeit der drachen
by Don Cocono
Summary: ¿Por qué piensas que lo que hago está mal? Yo me estoy ganando la vida de forma honrada, además de ayudar a mis semejantes con esto. El que tú veas mal mis labores no te da derecho a destruir mi sustento, por lo tanto no me queda de otra que defenderme. "Continuación de 1. L'invasion des destinations"
1. Vor antritt der fahrt

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios**

**Nota inicial: Como el resumen dice, esta es una continuación del fic "1. L'invasion des destinations". Es recomendable leerlo antes, debido a que si no le haces, este fic te pueda parecerte algo descabellado.**

* * *

**1. Vor antritt der fahrt**

**(_Antes de iniciar el viaje)_**

"_Al ir al ombligo de la luna, el sol negro y la luna blanca se encuentran con el hacha. Ésta es poderosa, y lamentablemente tiene a las desgracias de su lado. El sol negro declara al hacha como su enemigo, sin saber que ha cometido un error"_

_**Lentizzio Nostárdamos**_

El clima no podía ser peor en la Sociedad de Almas. La fuerte lluvia obligaba a todos a permanecer en sus casas, seguros. Y a consecuencia de ello, las anegadas calles estaban vacías, salvo por uno que otro habitante despistado que el temporal había sorprendido, e incluso los comercios estaban cerrados, debido a que era bastante improbable que alguien saliera de sus casas a por algo.

Inclusive en el Seireitei, la lluvia estaba interrumpiendo la jornada de los segadores. Si bien eso no les impedía entrenar bajo techo, los mensajeros y los guardias estaban teniendo muchos problemas. Los primeros debían proteger bien los documentos del agua e intentar llegar a su destino sin caer en alguno de los charcos, cosa extremadamente difícil, aun con shumpo. Los segundos la pasaban peor, pues debían quedarse estáticos, y la inclemente tormenta los empapaba hasta los huesos.

Sin embargo, llover significa, más que un suceso climatológico, una etapa intermedia. Una etapa de transición en la que se limpia un poco el pasado para poder dejar terreno abierto al futuro, en la que corre el tiempo para darle la bienvenida a los sucesos que el destino tiene preparado. Aunque a veces cubran de oscuridad a la vida.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Ichigo Kurosaki y Sado Yasutora habían sido acusados y encerrados por asesinar a un segador del Doceavo Escuadrón. Chad parecía haberse tomado con calma su encierro, desde el día que le fue privada su libertad. Sin embargo, Ichigo era otra historia.

A lo largo de las tres semanas, Sado sólo había permanecido sentado e incluso había intercambiado pocas palabras con los guardias o con Hanatarou, cuando éste iba a checar la salud de ambos. Pero Ichigo, cuando se vio encerrado, intentó escapar, aunque no pudo hecer mucho sin Zangetsu, la cual fue recuperada después de su escape ante el capitán Rotunslav Desmodov y su tropa. Golpeó las paredes con todas sus fuerzas e intentó hacer poderosas ondas de presión espiritual, pero lo único que conseguía era agotarse y caer desmayado, pues el edificio no logró ceder ni un ápice.

Incluso hubo un intento de sacarlo, liderado por Kempachi Zaraki y algunos miembros de su Escuadrón. Pese a pasar a los guardias, nunca pudieron destruir la celda donde se encontraba el chico de pelo naranja, por lo que fueron aprehendidos por Soi Fong y su Escuadrón de Castigo. La sanción para Zaraki fue mínima pero bastante insoportable para él: no debía pelear por tres semanas, y el capitán estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Ahora, Ichigo estaba de pie y recargado en una de las paredes de su celda. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía calmado, excepto que en su habitual ceño fruncido todavía podía verse un dejo de intranquilidad, el cual fue acentuándose a medida que unos pasos resonaban por el pasillo de las celdas hasta detenerse donde estaba él. Además de que el constante repiquetear del agua no lo ayudaba a tener paciencia en ese instante.

― Vaya, es la primera vez que no te veo desmayado, Ichigo ―saludó Rukia, cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole burlona―. Hola Sado, ¿cómo estás?

― Hola Rukia ―respondió Chad, sentado en su celda―. Estoy bien.

― Hola enana ―saludó Ichigo, sin mirarla―, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó.

― Sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas ―respondió Rukia. El joven de pelo naranja soltó un bufido de incredulidad―. Es en serio, idiota.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―cuestionó Ichigo con sorna.

― Sí ―contestó Rukia, algo cortante―. Cada vez que venía estabas tirado en el suelo, con Hanatarou curándote.

Ichigo se acercó a la celda: ― ¿Venías a verme? ―preguntó, ocultando bien su sorpresa.

― Claro ―contestó la segadora―. Desde que llegamos del Mundo de los Vivos vi que el encuentro con aquel hombre te afectó ―agregó con un deje de preocupación―. Pero como te dije ―normalizó su tono―, siempre que venía estabas desmayado, ¿qué acaso intentabas escapar, tarado? ―inquirió, sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

El joven de pelo naranja desvió la mirada, como hacía cada vez que cometía un error estúpido: ― Eh, no ―contestó, dándole una fugaz mirada de reojo a Rukia―. Sólo tenía… ―se detuvo un momento― bajas en mi presión espiritual.

― Sí, ajá claro ―comentó sarcásticamente la joven, pero cambió a su tono serio―. Bueno, en otros temas, también vine a decirte algo.

― ¿Es acerca del juicio contra Chad y yo, verdad? ―preguntó el chico.

Rukia arqueó la ceja derecha: ― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―inquirió.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro: ― Es que todo el maldito tiempo se la pasan hablando de eso ―respondió algo fastidiado. Pues con su arresto, una oleada de rumores se había extendido por toda la Sociedad de Almas, llegando inclusive hasta los rincones más apartados del Rukongai―. No saben otro tema ―dio un ligero cabezazo a la celda.

― No te negaré que es acerca del juicio ―dijo Rukia―. El asunto es que el capitán Hitsugaya está organizando tu defensa.

El joven alzó la ceja izquierda, incrédulo: ― ¿Defensa? ―repitió interrogante― ¿A caso se pude tener defensa en un juicio de la Cámara de los 46?

― Este es un caso especial, Ichigo ―comentó Rukia, sin perder la paciencia―. Se trata de Chad y de ti, idiota. Sabes que a ambos se les tiene en alta categoría y estima por lo sucedido en el pasado ―hizo un ademán con su mano derecha―. Además, voy a estar en la defensa.

Ichigo rió muy bajo: ― ¿Tú? ―la señaló― ¿En mi defensa?

Esta vez Rukia no se pudo contener por los mordaces comentarios del joven, así que le propinó un puñetazo a través de las rejas: ― Mira Ichigo ―dijo, algo exaltada―. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que la Cámara de los 46 sancionará a ti y a Chad, y ellos no escuchan a los acusados. Por lo tanto ―le dirigió una fría mirada―, no tienen con qué defenderse, así que esperemos que nuestra palabra sea suficiente, aunque…

― Espera ―la interrumpió Ichigo, sobándose la nariz―, ¿qué quieres decir con que no escuchan al acusado? ¡Eso es ilegal!

Rukia apretó su puño derecho, debido a la interrupción: ― Así pasó con el juicio hacia Urahara y los vizards, recuerda que ellos son los que aplican las leyes aquí ―le aclaró―. Bueno como te decía no tienen con qué defenderse, aunque el capitán Hitsugaya dijo que ya tiene listo algo para demostrar que son inocentes.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? ―preguntó el joven de pelo naranja de manera alentadora.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros: ― No lo sé ―respondió―. Sólo que ayer que fui a entregarle unos papeles me contó que ya tenía todo planeado.

― Ah, bueno ―dijo Ichigo, y tamborileó los dedos contra las rejas―. Y, ¿cómo está Uryu? ¿Orihime? ¿Y los demás? ―inquirió precipitadamente.

Rukia alzó su mano derecha, como señal de alto: ― Tranquilo, no seas desesperado ―respondió y tomó un poco de aire―. Uryu se encuentra bien. Le tuvieron que poner hierro, pero tardaron dos semanas en cerrar su herida, ya que cada vez que usaban un Kido curativo explotaba y Uryu quedaba más dañado, así que la cosieron ―pausó un poco―. Orihime está bien, aunque los del Cuarto Escuadrón le tuvieron que dar un calmante, pues tuvo pesadillas durante cuatro días y se despertaba bastante asustada y con mal aspecto ―volvió a detenerse―, y pues los demás están bien.

― ¿Y tú qué tal? ―cuestionó Ichigo, dedicándole una extraña y minúscula sonrisa.

― Hasta que preguntas como me fue Ichigo ―dijo con su odioso tono meloso, para luego volver al normal―. Pues bien, con las responsabilidades de ser teniente, un poco ajetreada, pero de ahí en fuera todo normal. Aunque unos novatos casi me hacen perder la paciencia ―le sonrió burlona al chico―, son casi tan necios como tú.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y le iba a reclamar, pero unos pasos resonaron a lo lejos. Era Hanatarou, empapado y abrazando una pequeña mochila, como si trajera algo muy valioso, y un guardia.

― Buenas tardes Ichigo ―saludó, haciendo una leve reverencia―. Buenas tardes teniente Kuchiki.

― Hola Hanatarou ―le respondió Ichigo, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha.

― Hola oficial Yamada ―saludó Rukia, inclinándose un poco.

Hanatarou bajó la mochila: ― ¡Qué mal día! ―se quejó, abriendo su mochila y agachándose― Con esta lluvia no se puede andar ni con shumpo. Además ―sacó unos paquetes de gasas y unas botellitas color ámbar― con el capitán Zaraki frecuentemente en mi Escuadrón, las cosas están muy tensas.

― ¿Kempachi en tu Escuadrón? ―preguntó el joven de pelo naranja, incrédulo― ¿Haciendo qué?

El joven pelinegro sacó unas tijeras y paquetes de suturas: ― Pues con el castigo que le impusieron por sacarte de aquí, va a ver a la capitana por algunos calmantes ―le recordó―. Además, la capitana le aconsejó ir con el psicólogo que tenemos.

Rukia miró a Hanatarou, escéptica: ― ¿Tienen psicólogo? ―cuestionó.

El oficial asintió: ― Así es ―respondió, y sacó algunas pinzas, un líquido azul y una bandeja en forma de frijol―. Es muy bueno, pero a la vez es algo… ―pausó un poco, buscando la palabra correcta― cruel en sus métodos. Y lo más extraño es que dice que te conoce, Ichigo ―se irguió con sus cosas y movió muy levemente la cabeza en forma afirmativa hacia el guardia

El guardia abrió la celda de Ichigo, permitiéndole a Hanatarou pasar. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre de pelo naranja y la mujer pelinegra intercambiaban miradas, cómo si se preguntaran quien era el psicólogo del Cuarto Escuadrón.

* * *

Sin duda, una de las funciones más tediosas para los segadores era la de ser portero. Nada más vigilando una entrada hacia un escuadrón, una mansión noble o el seikaimon. No había nada de acción, y se tenía que soportar todos los aconteceres del clima, desde el frío invernal, el fuerte sol de mediodía y, como ahora, la lluvia.

Y así, pese a las anteriores circunstancias, había segadores cumpliendo ese trabajo. Aunque, más que nada, eran impuestos como castigo por no cumplir correctamente su trabajo en sus respectivos Escuadrones. Eso les pasó a Haku Takamasa y Akiro Yoshimoto, al no poder desempeñarse efectivamente, por tercera vez consecutiva, en las rutinas del capitán Kuchiki.

Ambos se encontraban de guardia en el seikaimon principal, empapados totalmente y armados sólo con sus zampakutos.

― Eres un idiota, Haku ―se quejó Akiro, tiritando. Era un joven con apariencia de veinteañero, de un metro y setenta centímetros, delgado, de tez un poco tostada y de cabello ondulado, un poco largo y de color chocolate oscuro― ¿Teníamos que ir a esa fiesta del Décimo Escuadrón hace dos días?

― Pues la verdad sí ―le respondió el otro, temblando. Haku era otro muchacho aparentando los ventitantos, algo más alto con un metro y setenta y ocho centímetros, flaco, de tez más blanca y el pelo corto, lacio y negro―. Acuérdate, estábamos muy estresados por la maldita semana. Kuchiki nos obligó a entrenar hasta el anochecer.

Akiro levantó un dedo índice: ― Bueno, tienes razón ―razonó―. Estos días el capitán nos ha hecho trabajar demasiado. No me extraña que haya habido tantos castigados, pero ¿por qué tenías que decirle "maldito lamebotas" al teniente? ―preguntó, algo enojado

Haku chasqueó la lengua: ― Si ya sabes como es Abarai ―respondió burlón―. Además, ¿por qué me defendiste, eh? ―cuestionó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven de pelo chocolate estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero un sonido enorme, retumbante y sordo le indicó que el seikaimon estaba abriéndose. La puerta no se abrió en su totalidad, sino hasta una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pasara una persona.

Primero pasó una mariposa infernal, después la capitana del Escuadrón de Castigo, Soi Fong. Iba entrando bastante despacio, pues se notaba que cojeaba de su pierna derecha. Su uniforme estaba desgarrado del abdomen y las piernas, además de que tenía enormes moretones en éstas últimas. En el pecho se podía notar varios cortes, algunos todavía sangrando. Su cara mostraba manchas de sangre, además de su pelo, que lucía viscoso debido al líquido carmesí. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la tormenta, ignorando a Akiro y a Haku

A pesar de su deplorable aspecto, los dos segadores pudieron notar que Soi Fong cargaba una caja grande y cúbica, de cincuenta centímetros por lado. Y sin esperar órdenes, ambos jóvenes se situaron al lado de la capitana.

Pero Soi Fong les dirigió una severa mirada: ― Déjenme, yo puedo sola. No necesito ayuda ―dijo.

― Pero capitana ―reclamó Haku―, está herida…

La mujer levantó su dedo índice derecho, amenazante: ― Tú…―pero no pudo continuar, debido a que cayó inconsciente en el lodo, arrojando la caja delante de ella.

Bajo la fuerte lluvia, Akiro y Kaku se miraron, intentando comprender que rayos pasaba.

― ¿Y si la llevamos al Cuarto Escuadrón? ―sugirió Akiro, señalándola.

― Amigo, me has leído la mente ―lo apoyó Haku.

Ambos se acercaron a Soi Fong. El pelinegro la cargó, mientras que el otro tomó la caja. Y desaparecieron con shumpo rumbo al Cuarto Escuadrón.

* * *

Una de las desventajas de tener una oficina al aire libre eran los días lluviosos, y más molesto era que la lluvia fuera fuerte. Esto había orillado a Yamamoto a casi pegar su escritorio a un costado de la puerta de entrada, donde el agua no podía alcanzarlo. Pero esto hacía que se redujera el espacio, quedando bastante incómodo el comandante.

Sin embargo, la carencia de lugar no impedía que Yamamoto siguiera conectando los cabos que empezó a unir hace tres semanas. El arresto de Ichigo, la llegada de las hermanas Mikoba, el cruel comportamiento de los humanos hacia ellos mismos, la muerte del segador del Doceavo Escuadrón y la desaparición de Urahara.

Todo esto parecía para Yamamoto un rompecabezas bastante confuso. Puesto que, como en el juego, algunas piezas parecían coincidir por el color del fondo, pero por más que quiera uno unirlas no se puede. Algo semejante pasa con las ideas, y a semejanza de las piezas, cuando no se unen puede llegar a ser bastante irritante.

Y para colmar la paciencia del comandante, alguien llamó a la puerta

― Pase ―dijo Yamamoto, ocultando el enfado.

La puerta se abrió y el oficial Otawara ingresó: ― Buenas tardes comandante ―saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia―, aquí le traigo un mensaje de la capitana Fong ―sacó de entre sus ropas un papel.

― ¿Fong? ―preguntó extrañado Yamamoto, pues no esperaba tener resultados

Otawara se encogió de hombros: ― Sí ―aseguró―, ella le quería dar el mensaje en persona, pero ahora se encuentra en el Cuarto Escuadrón. Al parecer llegó muy herida

Yamamoto negó con la cabeza. Él había sido el responsable de enviar a Soi Fong al Mundo de los Vivos, debido a la desaparición del segador encargado de Karakura hace unas dos semanas.

― Además, el mensaje venía con esto ―agregó Otawara, y salió por un momento de la oficina. No tardó más de cinco segundos y regresó con una caja mediana, arrugada debido a la tormenta. La colocó en el escritorio de Yamamoto y le tendió el papel al comandante.

Yamamoto leyó el papel, el cual decía:

"_Déjanos, viejo. Ya te has metido con nosotros y nunca nos vas a poder ganar. Ve la caja, ¿los recuerdas? A uno lo matamos por defendernos de ti, al otro simplemente para recordarte que aun seguimos aquí"_

El comandante repitió varias veces el mensaje, pero logró entender su contenido. No había duda que el mensaje se agregaba a los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar semanas atrás. Sin decir ni leer más, abrió el paquete. Otawara, preso de la curiosidad, se asomó un poco, pero retrocedió al instante, tropezándose.

Para su sorpresa, dentro de la caja había dos cabezas. Una la reconoció inmediatamente, ya que era la del segador encargado de Karakura. Y la otra, tardó unos cuantos segundos pero logró hace memoria, pues era la de un antiguo elemento del Sexto Escuadrón.

Desde el interior de la caja, Soujun Kuchiki le dirigía una mirada vacía. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de él, hasta que lo mandó a una misión al Mundo de los Vivos, de la cual nunca volvió. Si bien en la Mansión Kuchiki tenía su tumba, sólo era simbólica, puesto que un féretro relleno de pétalos de cerezo y plumas de grulla ocupa su lugar.

― Comandante, ¿qué significa esto? ―preguntó Otawara, algo asustado.

― Significa ―comenzó Yamamoto, cerrando la caja―, que Karakura ya no es segura para los mortales ni los espíritus ―se levantó de su asiento―. Convoca a los capitanes y tenientes, tengo que decirles algo ―y salió de su oficina.

― Si señor ―dijo Otawara, aproximándose a la caja y, aguantándose las náuseas, cerrándola. Luego salió de la oficina con ella, esperando poder deshacerse pronto de su contenido.

* * *

― Hanatarou, espera, no…¡AHHH!

― Ichigo si sigues así no voy a poder continuar ―le reprendió Hanatarou―. Así que estate quieto ¿si?

― De acuerdo, pero ve más despacio ―pidió el joven de pelo naranja.

Rukia no podía contener la risa. Resultaba bastante cómico que Ichigo, el legendario segador, no podía soportar el ardor de un antiséptico cuando en las batallas aguantaba cuchilladas y golpes peores. Aunque Hanatarou tampoco ayudaba, pues frotaba enérgicamente el paño con antiséptico en las heridas, pues, como pasó con Uryu, el Kidoh curativo era inservible. Por lo pronto, la joven ya tenía un motivo para burlarse de él.

― Vaya Ichigo ―dijo burlona Rukia, intentando no reírse―. Quien diría que fueras tan nenita a la hora de curarte

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada desafiante: ― Mira enana ―dijo, apuntándole con su índice izquierdo―, si estás aquí sólo para burlarte te puedes ir mucho a… ―pero se corto, ya que apretó los dientes al sentir ese maldito paño mojado.

Rukia no pudo resistir y se echó a reír: ― Te ves… ―río más fuerte― ay, no… ―se apoyó en la pared, agarrándose el estómago― ve tu cara, es tan… ―y al no poder contener más las carcajadas, se tiró al piso con ambas manos llevadas al abdomen.

El joven de pelo naranja la observó algo resentido, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hace mucho que no veía a Rukia reírse de esa manera, aunque ahora fuera a costa suya. Quizá desde que él tenía quince años, desde que ella pisó por primera vez Karakura.

Pero las risas de la pelinegra pronto se vieron cortadas de golpe cuando una mariposa infernal fue acercándose hacia ella. Rukia se puso de pie ágilmente y le tendió su mano derecha al insecto. Ichigo observó todos estos movimientos con demasiada atención, que ni siquiera se percató que Hanatarou había comenzado a suturar sus heridas.

― Bueno Ichigo ―dijo Rukia, después de que la mariposa se fuera― me tengo que ir. Hay reunión de capitanes y tenientes. Nos vemos. Adiós Chad, adiós Hanatarou ―se despidió.

— Adiós ―le respondió Sado.

― Nos vemos, teniente Kuchiki ―dijo Hantarou, sin perder la concentración en las heridas de Ichigo.

― Adiós, Rukia ―se despidió el joven de pelo naranja. E inmediatamente se preguntó de para qué los había mandado llamar Yamamoto― ¡Hanatarou, ten cuidado maldita sea! ―pero se vio interrumpido, pues el joven sanador había clavado un poco más profundo la aguja de la sutura.

* * *

― Vámonos, Matsumoto ―ordenó Toushiro Hitsugaya a su teniente, quien, en un raro giro del destino, se encontraba haciendo el papeleo―. El comandante nos solicita.

― Pero capitán, ¿y el asunto del capitán extranjero? ―preguntó Matsumoto.

― Por el momento, no hay que preocuparnos. Ya tengo todo listo ―respondió Toushiro, y avanzó hacia la puerta―. Además, él dijo que lo iba a platicar con Kurosaki, pero hay algo que me preocupa de ese hombre ―añadió un poco sombrío.

― ¿Y qué cosa es, capitán? ―cuestionó la teniente, curiosa por el tono de voz de Hitsugaya.

Toushiro la miró: ― Dijo que si Kurosaki no aceptaba, los humanos están condenados a la extinción ―contestó de manera seria y salió de la oficina.

Matsumoto se quedó algo perpleja. Esas palabras eran algo inquietantes, sobre todo la parte de la extinción. No quería pensar en un mundo totalmente destruido, a ella le gustaban todas las cosas humanas que había experimentado. Aunque, todo lo que pudo hacer en el momento fue seguir a su capitán.

* * *

― Lamento el retraso ―se disculpó Ukitake, al entrar en compañía de Rukia al salón de las juntas del Primer Escuadrón, donde todos los capitanes y tenientes, a excepción de Soi Fong, ya se encontraban reunidos―. Tuve un ataque de mi enfermedad, y bueno…ya conocen el resto ―tomó su lugar, con la pelinegra a su derecha

― Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí ―comenzó Yamamoto―, los llamé para comunicarles que las salidas al Mundo de los Vivos están canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. Ni siquiera para guiar a las almas.

― Pero, ¿cuál es el motivo? ―preguntó Komamura―. Si los segadores no van, las almas no estarán en equilibrio.

Yamamoto respiró un poco: ― Los yokais han invadido Karakura ―respondió―. Han atacado a la capitana Soi Fong, dejándola moribunda. Mataron al segador encargado y…

― Pero los yokais sólo son simples monstruos ―interrumpió Mayuri―. Nada más asustan a los humanos, no le…

El comandante dio un golpe con su bastón en el piso: ― Silencio, capitán Kurotsuchi ―ordenó―. Puedo decirle que los yokais son bestias sanguinarias, iguales o peor que los Huecos. Sobre todo los aoandaones, los onis(1) y las kuchisakeonas(2) ―pausó un poco―. Hubo un intento de someterlos, pero fue en vano. Si bien muchas de esas criaturas murieron, a nosotros también nos costó debido a la pérdida de miembros importantes del Seireitei. Y ahora…

― Si son peores que los Huecos ―lo atajó Kempachi―, ¿por qué no vamos a despedazarlos al Mundo de los Vivos? ―preguntó con un deje de emoción bélica.

Yamamoto negó con la cabeza: ― Los yokais no sólo usan la fuerza bruta ―respondió―. Muchos usan acertijos y otros pueden hacer que tus propias pesadillas te maten ―los capitanes y tenientes se dirigieron discretas miradas―. Bueno, como iba diciendo, ahora ha pasado algo bastante malo: los yokais se han unido ―pausó un poco―. Uno de ellos ha logrado unificarlos contra nosotros, según lo que nos ha informado la capitana del Escuadrón de Castigo.

― Entonces ―tomó la palabra Ukitake―, ¿hay riesgo de una nueva invasión? ―cuestionó.

Los murmullos entre capitanes y tenientes aparecieron, pero una vez más el comandante golpeó su bastón: ― No lo creo, capitán Ukitake ―contestó, algo duro―. Los yokais no han sido capaces de hacer un seikaimon, por lo tanto estamos seguros de momento en este lugar. Aunque también debo decirles que no contaremos con la presencia de algunos de nosotros ni con la de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hubo más murmullos, más audibles. Si bien ellos se habían vuelto más fuertes desde la invasión del Vandenreich, todavía esperaban contar con Ichigo Kurosaki

― El capitán legionario Bernardo Garicia solicitó la presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki y algunos capitanes y tenientes ―cortó Yamamoto autoritario―. Hace tres semanas me lo pidió, pero debido al juicio de Kurosaki, tuvo que esperar aquí.

― ¿Capitán legionario? ―intervino Mayuri―. Pero eso no lo había escuchado, no debe de…

― Sí, un capitán legionario ―retomó la palabra Yamamoto―. Las Legiones de Apoyo se crearon para los Lugares de Almas que estaban teniendo problemas con la región del Mundo de los Vivos que se encargan de cuidar.

― ¿Y para qué requiere la presencia de Kurosaki ese capitán legionario? ―preguntó Kyoraku.

― El capitán Garicia ha descubierto algo muy importante en el Mundo de los Vivos, más peligroso que Sosuke Aizen ―respondió Yamamoto―. Me informó que lleva cien años sin poderlo controlar, y piensa venir aquí a Japón.

― Pero si llega a venir a Japón, ¿es probable que se alíe con los yokais? ―opinó Ukitake.

Yamamoto bufó: ― No lo sé ―admitió―, aunque no se descarta la probabilidad. Por lo tanto quiero que apoyen a Garicia en destruir lo que le ha llevado cien años eliminar ―ordenó― ¿Alguna duda?

Todos guardaron silencio, en señal de que habían acatado las instrucciones.

― Muy bien pueden retirarse ―dijo el comandante―. Los capitanes y tenientes que no sean llamados para ayudar al capitán legionario entrenen duro para la invasión de los yokais.

Uno a uno, los capitanes y tenientes fueron saliendo, murmurando entre sí. Zaraki estaba alegando que dejaría en ridículo al capitán legionario cuando venciera a la amenaza que no pudo matar en cien años. Aunque todos tenían una cosa común en la cabeza: si era más peligroso que Aizen, entonces estarían en un problema muy serio.

El comandante, solitario, se quedó un rato estático, reflexionando. La paz es muy frágil, y ahora tenía en puerta la amenaza de otra invasión, una llena de criaturas de pesadilla que darían una tremenda pelea llevándose seguramente la victoria. Además, estaba la amenaza que describió el capitán García. Si esa cosa llegara a aliarse con los yokais, los japoneses estarían condenados.

"_Sólo espero que el capitán extranjero no empeore la situación"_ pensó Yamamoto, encaminándose a la salida de la sala.

* * *

― ¡Au! ―se quejó Ichigo― Ten más cuidado Ha...¡Au!

― Sólo aguanta un poco ―le aconsejó Hanatarou, y prosiguió a suturar una de las múltiples y horribles heridas provocadas por Rotunslav Desmodov.

Ichigo apretó un poco los dientes: ― Toma bien los bordes de la herida ―dijo, observando al joven trabajar―. Recuerda que debes ir suturando el tejido cerca de los bordes, no lejos de ellos

― Pero los bordes están necróticos, Ichigo ―puntualizó Hanatarou.

El joven vio que el galeno tenía razón. La espada de ese hombre parecía tener algo que deshacía la carne y la piel. Pero lo misterioso era que el Kidoh curativo no servía con esas heridas, sólo métodos convencionales.

Por lo tanto, sea lo que fuere aquel hombre, parecía que su arma tampoco era normal.

Hanatarou siguió trabajando hasta que ambos jóvenes oyeron unos pasos. Eran bastante lentos, como si la persona que los diera fuera observando a su alrededor o estuviera herida. Poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, hasta que, en el pasillo, apareció un hombre alto, delgado, pelinegro y de tez tigreña. Vestía como un capitán segador, y también portaba su zampakuto.

― Hola, buenas tardes ―saludó el hombre al guardia que estaba frente a la celda del joven de pelo naranja―, ¿me podría decir en dónde se encuentra Ichigo Kurosaki encerrado, por favor? ―preguntó amablemente.

El guardia señaló al interior de la celda: ― Ese de pelo naranja ―respondió algo brusco― es Ichigo Kurosaki.

― Gracias ―dijo Bernardo, y se acercó a la celda―. Disculpa, ¿Ichigo?

El joven de pelo naranja lo miró: ― Sí soy yo, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó educadamente.

El guardia abrió la celda, permitiendo pasar a Bernardo: ― Soy Bernardo García López, capitán de la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán ―se presentó y se inclinó un poco―. Vaya, si que te apalearon un poco ―comentó, paseando sus ojos marrón oscuro por las múltiples laceraciones del joven segador.

Ichigo miró sus heridas: ― No es nada, ya sabe son…

― Y al parecer controlaron tu alma ―lo interrumpió el pelinegro, con una pose pensativa.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe: ― ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ―preguntó, aunque esa no fue la única duda que surgió en su cabeza.

El capitán llevó sus manos hacia atrás: ― Porque llevo muchos años combatiendo contra el ser que te hizo eso ―respondió, señalando las heridas―. Sé que te estarás preguntando de dónde provengo y por qué no me has visto antes. Puedo verlo en tu cara, no te asustes no leo la mente ―aclaró, ante la expresión de incertidumbre de Ichigo―. Sin embargó, responderé esas dudas más tarde ―comenzó a pasearse por su derecha―. Tengo entendido que estás aquí porque mataste a un segador.

― Si ―afirmó el joven, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a que Hanatarou no interrumpió su trabajo.

― Muy bien y qué también vas a tener un juicio ―continuó Bernardo, sin dejar de caminar. Ichigo asintió―. Aun cuando has ayudado a la Sociedad de Almas en varias situaciones difíciles.

― Disculpe, pero ¿cómo sabe que he ayudado mucho a la Sociedad de Almas? ―cuestionó Ichigo, intrigado debido a lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

El capitán soltó una carcajada: ― Ay, amigo, tú eres una leyenda entre los psicopompos ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Así que, ayudaste a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora ésta te encarceló ―el chico volvió a asentir―. Y supongo que no puedes demostrar que controlaron tu alma ―el joven negó―. Bueno, Ichigo, yo te puedo ayudar a demostrar que eres inocente.

Ichigo hizo otra mueca, producto de Hanatarou: ― ¿Y cómo me puede hacer eso? ―cuestionó.

Bernardo se detuvo: ― Tengo mis métodos ―respondió―. Pero a cambio ―levantó su índice derecho―, yo requeriré de tu ayuda, además de la de tus amigos.

― ¿Y para qué requiere de mi ayuda? ―preguntó Ichigo, mirando seriamente al capitán― ¿Y la de ellos?

Bernardo sonrió: ― Verás Kurosaki ―respondió, dirigiéndole una intrigante mirada al joven de pelo naranja―, ¿crees en los monstruos? ―cuestionó seriamente.

Ichigo arqueó la ceja izquierda: ― ¿Eh?

― ¿Tú crees en los monstruos? ―repitió el capitán.

El joven se rascó la nuca: ― Bueno, los Huecos son como monstruos, ¿no? ―respondió.

El capitán siguió sonriendo, ante la respuesta de Ichigo: ― Bueno, al menos piensas que existen ―pausó un poco―. Porque tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, y tus compañeros me van a ayudar con un problema… ―pausó otra vez y abrió mucho sus ojos― de proporciones monstruosas.

* * *

La fresca noche cubría la calle principal de una colonia pobre. Por el arroyo, escasos automóviles hacían su recorrido, procurando acelerar para estar el menor tiempo posible allí. En las aceras, cubiertas parcialmente por basura y hierbajos, se encontraba un hombre caminando.

Al pasar por una lámpara de la calle, se podía apreciar que no tenía más de veinticinco años. Era de estatura media, un metro y sesenta centímetros, algo robusto, piel morena, pelo bastante oscuro y corto. Vestía con unos jeans azules y una playera sin cuello verde. El individuo llevaba abrazado un objeto pequeño, que a la luz de la lámpara se pudo apreciar que era el estéreo de un automóvil.

Ese pequeño aparato electrónico lo podía sacar de unos cuantos apuros económicos, sin embargo no lo había obtenido de la mejor manera. El estéreo era robado, y el tipo que lo traía sólo se dedicaba a los asaltos. Un delincuente cualquiera, creyéndose incapaz de no ser bueno en algo que no sea el hurto.

El hombre siguió caminando hasta llegar a un gran muro de color blanco y zaguán verde oscuro. Lo que había llamado hogar durante unos diez años. Pasó el zaguán y quedó ante una construcción habitacional en forma de "U" cuadrada, con diez metros por lado, de cuatro pisos y con un patio bastante estrecho, el cual estaba decorado con macetas de barro, plástico y lata, jaulas con periquitos y canarios y algunas figuras de cerámica y resina, como ranas sosteniendo paraguas o letreros dando la bienvenida.

El hombre cruzó el patio rápidamente, rumbo a su casa. Pero algo hizo que se inquietara. A esa hora de la noche, sus vecinos tenían a todo volumen la maldita música, otros estaban afuera platicando, con una cerveza en la mano, y algunos pocos estaban regando las plantas, lavando la ropa o atendiendo a las aves. Y en ese momento, pese a estar todas las luces encendidas, no había rastro de ninguna persona.

Pero no debía pensar en eso, quizá sus vecinos salieron a alguna reunión. Subió las escaleras, y en el camino buscó sus llaves. Llegó a su casa, la cual, al igual que las otras tenía las luces prendidas. Sin embargo, estaba en silencio, cosa que ya no le gustó.

Llegó a la puerta, dejó el radio en el piso y comenzó a buscar precipitadamente la llave de la entrada. La encontró y la introdujo rápidamente en la cerradura, para abrir la puerta con desesperación.

Al azotar la puerta se le heló la sangre. Su familia estaba prácticamente destrozada. Su mujer, bajita y delgada, acostada en el sillón, había sido decapitada, su cabeza estaba a los pies del mueble, con los ojos bastante abiertos. En las paredes pintadas de verde pistache vio enormes manchas de sangre. Y a los pies de las manchas había deformes y numerosos pedazos de carne y vísceras, pero pudo reconocer una mano y una playera. Eran de su hijo y de su hija.

El hombre comenzó a híper ventilar e inmediatamente se dirigió a las habitaciones, ya que en una de ellas dormía su nene de apenas cinco meses de vida. Precipitadamente, y casi patinando, entró a la recámara, sólo para llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar de manera desconsolada.

En su cuna blanca, con cobertores azul pastel, su hijito había sido partido. Su cabeza y extremidades estaban separadas, al igual que su pequeño torso fue cortado a la mitad.

Un fuerte ruido sacó al hombre de su llanto, pues inmediatamente que lo escuchó se fue la luz. Seguramente el transformador se había descompuesto. Intentando controlar su respiración el hombre se pudo lentamente de pie y se asomó a la ventana.

Todo el edificio estaba en penumbras, salvo por la tenue luz de la media luna. Al parecer, nadie estaba afuera, ya que normalmente al descomponerse el transformador todos los vecinos salen al patio. El hombre sollozó, ya que seguramente sus vecinos habían corrido la misma suerte que sus familias.

El hombre maldijo al gobierno, único culpable, según él, de que estuviera sucediendo esto. Rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, donde tenía escondida un arma, usada para defenderse de rivales y efectuar mejor los asaltos.

Pero al estar buscando el arma, el hombre oyó otro ruido. Eran pasos. Lentos, profundos, como si alguien pesado estuviera moviéndose. Y lo peor es que eran en su casa.

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse del hombre, los pasos continuaban. Afortunadamente encontró el arma, una semiautomática y salió de su alcoba, apuntándola. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero pudo notar una enorme sombra moverse al cuarto de su bebé. Y a continuación, el ruido del vidrio al romperse.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire y valor, el hombre volvió a dirigirse a la habitación de su hijito. Entró, apuntando el arma. Pero no vio nada, se fue acercando a la cuna, donde seguía su destrozado vástago. Se acercó a la ventana, y miró a través del hueco. No había nadie, pero el hombre sentía una presencia en la habitación.

Sin que el hombre se percatara, a la pálida luz de la luna, una mano salió de las sombras. Era enorme, de cincuenta centímetros de abertura, de forma humanoide, pues estaba cubierta de finas escamas negras, como las de una lagartija, y los dedos terminaban en grandes y filosas garras de diez centímetros.

La mano atrapó con brusquedad al hombre por la cabeza y apretó su agarre. Unos sonidos sordos se oyeron, señal de que le había fracturado huesos del cráneo. Después jaló al hombre a las sombras, para jamás dejarlo salir.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

***Hola. Como ven, aquí está la continuación, espero que les haya gustado el inicio. Como siempre, les pido mucha paciencia, pues ahora me tengo que entretener con trámites burocráticos y esas cosas de la escuela.**

***Las críticas bien planteadas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**Glosario**

**(1) Oni: Monstruo del floklor japonés. Un ser grande y brutal, semejante a los ogros y los trolls de la mitología escandinava.**

**(2) Kuchisakeona: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su nombre verdadero es Kuchisake-onna. Un ser con forma de mujer, que ronda en las noches cubierta con un cubrebocas, pues su boca está mutilada y armada con unas tijeras. Hace preguntas a los hombres que se encuentran con ella, terminando casi siempre con la vida de los pobres incautos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Eine kleine sperren

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes orginales son míos.**

* * *

**2. Eine kleine sperren**

_**(Una pequeña barrera)**_

"_Aunque tengas las cosas correctas, no puedes evitar que te salga mal el resultado. No te apures, sólo haz algo diferente el proceso**"**_

_**Wäichou Salminem**_

A miles de kilómetros de donde el hombre era capturado por la monstruosa mano, Ichigo Kurosaki no dejaba de moverse en su cama. Tenía el rostro tenso, algo cubierto de sudor y jadeaba, señales claras de que el joven estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

_Ichigo se encontraba combatiendo con innumerables Huecos a las orillas del río de Karakura, solo. El joven nunca había sentido tan fuertes a las criaturas, incluso con su Bankai liberado, tenía bastantes problemas para eliminar a cada Hueco._

_Las criaturas de ósea máscara no dejaban de abalanzarse hacia Ichigo. Éste las evadía, se defendía de sus manos, lenguas, puños y garras, cortaba un sinfín de brazos, piernas y máscaras. Pero finalmente uno logró conectarle un puñetazo en el estómago, mandándolo a volar algunos metros._

_Ichigo, en pleno vuelo, logró estabilizarse y aterrizó de buen modo, preparado para defenderse. Todos los Huecos, percibiendo que el joven no había sufrido daño alguno, volvieron al ataque. Pero un chasquido de dedos paralizó a las criaturas, incluyendo a Ichigo. _

_El temible sonido de un órgano [Preludio en la menor, BWV 569] comenzó a retumbar en la escena y, volando lentamente por encima de los Huecos, el capitán Rotunslav Desmodov hacía acto de presencia. _

_El hombre aterrizó suavemente frente a Ichigo: ― Vaya Ichigo, hace algunas semanas que no nos vemos ―dijo sonriendo―, ¿cómo te ha ido, eh?―preguntó burlón, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia el joven de pelo naranja._

_Ichigo no podía contestar. El miedo que Rotunslav le hacía sentir era demasiado grande como para hablar._

_El capitán acentuó más su sonrisa, dejando ver sus enormes caninos: ― ¿Por qué no me contestas? ―cuestionó sin quitar su tono de burla―. Yo no te arranqué la lengua el día que nos conocimos, pero no te preocupes. En las pesadillas es irreverente si hablas o no._

_Inmediatamente los Huecos y Karakura desaparecieron, dejando a Ichigo y a Rotunslav en un oscuro panorama, donde el negro sólido era lo único apreciable. El capitán comenzó a pasearse por delante del joven, examinándolo._

― _Dime Ichigo, ¿alguna vez has tenido una pesadilla? ―preguntó el capitán Desmodov, mirándolo fijamente con sus temibles ojos amarillos._

― _Si ―respondió el joven._

― _¿Y alguna de ellas te hizo llorar y retorcerte de miedo? ―inquirió el pelinegro, sin apartar la vista._

_Ichigo no respondió. Por supuesto que había tenido terribles pesadillas a sus nueve años, cuando recién murió su madre._

― _Ah, de manera que sí, ¿verdad? ―dijo Rotunslav, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha―. Y la principal protagonista era ella, ¿no? ―señaló hacia atrás con su mano derecha._

_Una plataforma de luz circular, de no más de dos metros de diámetro, apareció en la eterna oscuridad. De forma gradual, una figura comenzó a materializarse sobre ella. Poco a poco, la silueta de una persona aparecía. Finalmente, Masaki Kurosaki se posó sobre la plataforma._

_Ichigo abrió demasiado los ojos. Como pasó la vez que se enfrentó a aquel sujeto y sus raras zampakutos, sentía un natural impulso de abrazar a su madre, tomando en cuenta que sólo era un producto de su imaginación, pero aun así quería acercarse a ella. Desgraciadamente, el miedo lo atenazaba como una ratonera atrapa firmemente al roedor._

_Y para aumentar ese miedo, Rotunslav Desmodov se acercaba lentamente hacia Masaki._

― _Si que era una mujer hermosa, Ichigo ―dijo el capitán, una vez que ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Masaki. Se colocó atrás de ella y olió su pelo. El joven pudo ver como su madre hacía una mueca de profundo miedo y desagrado―. Y olía muy bien ―le descubrió el cuello por el lado derecho―, tal vez…_

_Si el miedo lo tenía firmemente prensado, ahora le quitó el aliento al ver cómo Rotuslav, en un repentino movimiento, abrió la boca, lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar medio cuello de Masaki. La mujer forcejeaba e intentaba despegarse el hombre, pero éste estaba bien pegado. La sangre no tardo en fluir, cayendo en lentos chorros oscuros a la plataforma de luz._

_Con un repugnante sonido de algo desgarrándose, el capitán Desmodov se desprendió de Masaki, quien se desplomó en la plataforma. Tenía un enorme hueco en el cuello, justo donde el pelinegro la había mordido. Éste último, por su parte, estaba masticando lentamente, dejando que la sangre saliera de su boca, y tragó con un repulsivo placer. _

_El hombre le sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre: ― Si, también era deliciosa ―se relamió los labios―. A canela, podría decir. Pero vamos a un tiempo más reciente ¿no? ―sacó un pañuelo de fieltro rojo y se limpió los labios―. Veamos ahora quienes protagonizan tus pesadillas recientemente._

_De forma gradual, varias plataformas de luz aparecieron. Mostrando en ellas a la familia de Ichigo, a sus amigos de Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas, y en la última, más cerca de él, a Rukia._

― _Vaya Ichigo ―dijo el capitán Desmodov con los brazos abiertos, intentando imprimir asombro a sus palabras―, parece que con tu apego de proteger a tus seres queridos más probabilidades tienes en sufrir por verlos caer. Veamos ―desenfundó su kilij― si tengo razón._

_Chasqueó sus dedos, y todos, a excepción de Ichigo, quedaron de cabeza. El pelinegro avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, con la kilij en alto. Con prestos movimientos, comenzó a degollarlos uno por uno, sin hacer caso de las muecas de dolor de los amigos y familiares de Ichigo, probó la sangre de cada individuo y dijo en voz alta cosas como "vainilla", "vino tinto", "chocolate", "pescado". Al llegar a Rukia, volvió a chasquear los dedos y quedó nuevamente de pie. _

_Rotunslav la observaba muy detalladamente: ― Si que es muy bonita ―comentó, y pasó su índice derecho por su cuello. Rukia cerró los ojos, con desagrado―. Suave pero con consistencia ―acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella―, entonces debes de…_

_Ante los atónitos ojos de Ichigo, Rotunslav Desmodov atrapó la boca de Rukia con la suya. Parecía que se estuvieran dando un beso, feroz como los amantes que no se han visto en largo tiempo. E incluso, para oprimir un poco el corazón del joven, la pelinegra llevó las manos al cuello del hombre._

_Pero, segundos después, Ichigo notó algo más. Si bien Rukia llevó las manos al cuello del capitán Desmodov, no fue para colgarse de él, sino, como lo demostraban los gestos de la chica, sino para despegarse de él, pues tomaba desesperada el cuello de Rotunslav y tiraba para intentar deshacer el beso._

_Pero el pelinegro no cedía, y mantenía un firme agarre, y parecía que estaba imprimiéndole presión, pues un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Rukia. Ella pareció notarlo y forcejeó más, sin éxito. Por lo cual tomó a Sode no Shirayuki y se la clavó en el estómago al capitán Desmodov._

_Éste último, al percatarse de que tenía una espada enterrada en su abdomen, tomó a Rukia con ambas manos y se atenazó más a ella, haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos, claramente asustada. Después, en un brusco movimiento, Rotunslav se apartó de Rukia, sólo para romperle el cuello y arrojársela a Ichigo a sus pies._

_Lentamente y con horror, Ichigo pudo notar claramente los dientes entreabiertos de Rukia. De hecho, toda su boca estaba destrozada, dado que no tenía labios y, a juzgar por la abundante sangre que salía lentamente por el hueco de los dientes, también la lengua se había ido. _

_El joven de pelo naranja sentía algo romperse en su interior. Todas las personas que el maldito hombre había masacrado ocupaban un lugar muy especial en él, en especial Rukia. Sentía que ya no tenía la fuerza para proteger, que su principal objetivo lo estaba abandonando. Sentía que sólo era un simple humano, y lo único que pasó por su mente en ese momento fue…_

― _Oh, no te preocupes si quieres morir Ichigo ―dijo Rotunslav, acercándose algo apresurado. Se podía notar la sangre de Rukia manchándole toda la boca―. He oído que los japoneses acostumbran a un suicidio ritual, así que ¿puedes hacerlo? ―preguntó y sus ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente._

_El joven sintió su cuerpo libre, pero de inmediato lo volvió a percibir aprisionado. En su mente sólo existía el pensamiento de matar al capitán Desmodov, pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecerlo. De hecho, a contra de su voluntad, su mano derecha fue hacia su espalda y empuñó a Zangetsu. _

_Haciendo gala de magníficos movimientos, Ichigo tomó su zampakuto con las dos manos y se apuntó con ella al centro del abdomen. Rotunslav observaba bastante complacido cómo el joven intentaba inútilmente resistirse y movió su cabeza afirmativamente._

_Gracias a la manipulación mental, Ichigo apartó un poco a Zangetsu, sólo para tomar fuerza y clavársela hasta la empuñadura. El joven empezó a respirar con dificultad, mientras que la fuerza invisible lo obligaba a girar su espada para destrozarse más las entrañas. Cayó al suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas. Su visión se hacía algo borrosa, el aire le faltaba y la sangre lo empezaba a ahogar. Justo cuando sentía su cabeza impactar contra el suelo, una mano poderosa la atrapó en la coronilla, y la echó bruscamente hacia atrás. A continuación, Ichigo sintió el frío y afilado acero colocarse en su garganta, después un brusco movimiento en el cual ya no sentía dolor ni su cuerpo, y luego, la invasión total de la oscuridad, acompañada por el retumbante acorde final del órgano y una carcajada burlona, estruendosa y fría._

Ichigo se despertó abruptamente, jadeando y algo cubierto en sudor. Se incorporó un poco, se tocó el cuello, que afortunadamente seguía entero y se abrió su uniforme para mirarse su abdomen. Éste estaba cubierto de vendas, pero íntegro, sin que ninguna espada lo haya atravesado. El joven se cubrió de nuevo y miró hacia la ventana, donde la rosácea luz del alba empezaba a asomarse.

― ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, Ichigo? ―preguntó la voz de Chad, con un deje de preocupación.

― Eh…no ―respondió el joven de pelo naranja, rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda―. Sólo que una cucaracha me cayó y…

― No tienes porque mentir ―le interrumpió Sado, tranquilo―. Es normal tener pesadillas después de que esos seres te han poseído. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Algo de las palabras de su amigo hicieron que Ichigo apartara la mirada de la ventana: ― Espera ―dijo―, ¿acaso tú…?

Pero tuvo que interrumpirse ya que un hombre, con un uniforme rojo oscuro y verde, de rostro envuelto y con un extraño sombrero, apareció.

― Mensaje para Ichigo Kurosaki y Sado Yasutora ―habló, arrodillándose.

Tanto Ichigo como Chad se acercaron a los barrotes.

― Adelante ―respondió el segador sustituto.

― Se les informa a ambos que su juicio tiene lugar el día de mañana ―informó el hombre―. A primera hora serán conducidos a la Cámara de los 46 para declarar y ser sometidos a la ley. Se les recuerda que no están permitidos los intentos de escape o rescate durante el camino, de lo contrario se les dictará sentencia de manera automática. Las pruebas de defensa se consideran obsoletas, a no ser que demuestren claramente su inocencia. Sería todo ―se incorporó―. Con su permiso ―se inclinó un poco―, que tengan buen día, caballeros ―y desapareció.

Ichigo golpeó los barrotes: ― ¡Maldita sea! ―exclamó. El tiempo parecía haber jugado en su contra, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces. Ahora, sólo podía esperar a que Rukia viniera a visitarlo para poder comunicarle la estrepitada noticia.

* * *

Con un cuarto para las siete, las actividades de la servidumbre de la mansión Kuchiki ya estaban más que listas. Hombres y mujeres, ataviados con sencillos uniformes marrones, iban de arriba abajo, trayendo y llevando comestibles como fideos frescos de arroz, atún y fruta, cargados con trapeadores y cubetas con agua y limpiadores, cestas con jabones y shampoo, maldiciendo en silencio a sus patrones, los cuales todavía estaban descansado en sus cómodas habitaciones.

Sólo uno de los nobles ya estaba despierto, caminando de forma tranquila hacia el exterior, esquivando a los distraídos y malhablados empleados. Ya iba bien vestido y tenía un bote pequeño de metal bajo su brazo derecho. Se detuvo, pues había logrado llegar a su objetivo, al final del pasillo.

Al abrir la puerta, Byakuya Kuchiki inhaló el aire exterior. Estaba bastante fresco, producto de la lluvia de ayer. El césped, bien cuidado gracias a los jardineros, lucía pequeñas gotas de rocío, al igual que el resto de las magníficas plantas y árboles que crecían en la propiedad de su familia. Sin embargo, Byakuya no había salido sólo para observar la flora.

El hombre se encaminó más hacia los jardines. Pasó por delante de magníficos macizos de camelias, espléndidos crisantemos blancos y rosados y bonitos conjuntos de azaleas. Dobló a la derecha de un alto cerezo y finalmente llegó al lugar más apreciado por el capitán que había en toda la mansión.

De un irregular diámetro de cinco metros y hecho de piedras, se extendía a los pies de Byakuya uno de los tantos estanques de peces koi de los Kuchiki. Si bien era el tercero en tamaño, para el noble era el que tenía un significado muy especial, pues su padre lo había mandado construir para que él, Byakuya, lo cuidara. Y así lo había hecho durante varios años, impidiendo que otras personas, inclusive trabajadores y jardineros, retiraran malezas o removieran nenúfares. Siempre era él, el cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, quien se había encargado de limpiarlo y acondicionarlo. Y al parecer, sus peces lo reconocían, siempre acercándose a donde estaba parado el capitán.

Byakuya abrió el bote, que contenía alimento especial para peces koi, comprado a un experto en el Rukongai que alegaba ser el primero en criarlos cuando estaba vivo. Extrajo un puño y se acercó al borde del estanque, en donde los peces ya estaban esperando a su amo. El noble bajó la mano hasta el nivel del agua, y los animales comenzaron a tomar el alimento directamente de la palma.

La tenue sonrisa de Byakuya indicaba que le gustaba estar al lado de estos tranquilos seres. Ellos no eran tan revoltosos ni salvajes como otras criaturas de dos piernas con las cuales tenía que tratar.

Byakuya tomó otro puño de alimento, pero lo dejó en el bote al oír pasos acercándose hacia él.

― Señor ―habló a sus espaldas la voz de un sirviente―, lamento interrumpir. Hay correspondencia dirigida a usted. Es del capitán comandante.

A Byakuya no le gustaba que le miraran alimentando a sus koi: ― Entonces debe ser importante ―dijo, mirando al empleado muy duro―, ¿qué es? ―preguntó.

El empleado se sintió intimidado: ― Es una caja, señor ―respondió atropelladamente―, grande y un poco pesada.

El noble cerró el bote: ― Bueno, en un momento iré ―dijo y le dio la espalda, contemplando un poco más a sus peces.

El sirviente se inclinó un poco: ― Con su permiso, señor ―y se alejó rápidamente.

Una vez que los pasos del empleado desaparecieron, Byakuya regresó, con calma, hacia la mansión. Nuevamente esquivó a la distraída servidumbre por los pasillos y llegó a la puerta de su despacho, en donde alguien lo estaba esperando.

― Buenos días, hermano ―saludó Rukia, inclinándose un poco.

― Buenos días Rukia ―le respondió Byakuya―, pasa ―abrió la puerta.

Rukia ingresó primero, después el hombre. Sobre el escritorio estaba el paquete que hace unos momentos el sirviente dijo que llegó. Lo apartó a una orilla, mientras que Rukia se sentaba en una silla al frente del mueble y él ocupaba otra, detrás.

― Dime Rukia ―comenzó Byakuya, impasible―, ¿querías contarme algo? ―preguntó, escudriñándola.

Rukia, quien se había distraído un poco con el paquete miró rápidamente a su hermano: ― Ah, sólo le quería decir que tengo que ir hoy en la noche con el capitán Hitsugaya ―respondió en voz baja y mirando al noble.

Byakuya alzó la ceja derecha, por lo que Rukia se sobresaltó: ― No, no, no es lo que piensa ―agregó, moviendo las manos―. Sólo que él está organizando la defensa de Ichigo.

— ¿Defensa? ―repitió Byakuya interrogante.

― Así es hermano ―afirmó Rukia―. Tenemos que convencer a la Cámara de los 46 que Ichigo es inocente.

El noble cruzó sus manos y las apoyó en el escritorio: ― ¿Por lo menos el capitán Hitsugaya ya tiene argumentos sólidos a favor? ―preguntó calmado―. Recuerda que los de la Cámara pueden hacer oídos sordos, igual a los ancianos del Clan.

― Hace dos días me dijo que ya tenía suficiente información, hermano ―contestó la joven―. Ahora sólo quiere reunir testigos oculares. Y dijo que el capitán extranjero ayudaría enormemente.

― ¿El capitán legionario? ―inquirió Byakuya.

― Sí, el mismo ―reafirmó Rukia―. Le contó al capitán Hitsugaya que tiene un método para demostrar la inocencia de Ichigo.

Byakuya se quedó pensativo. Si bien no conocía en persona al capitán extranjero, no podía decir si los métodos de éste eran los adecuados para presentarlos ante la Cámara de los 46. Sólo esperaba que hiciera las cosas correctas.

― ¿Sería todo, Rukia? ―preguntó el hombre, después de un corto silencio.

― Eh, también quería contarte que voy a ver a Ichigo después de media jornada en el escuadrón ―contestó la pelinegra, acomodándose más en la silla.

― Rukia, lo viste ayer ―dijo Byakuya, con imperceptible fastidio.

La joven comenzó a jugar con los dedos: ― Pero ayer Hanatarou lo estaba curando, no pude platicar bien con él ―soltó una risilla por acordarse de las caras y protestas de Ichigo.

― Bueno, sólo no llegues tarde ―fueron las últimas palabras del hombre.

Rukia se levantó de su silla: ― Con su permiso, hermano ―hizo una leve reverencia y salió del despacho.

Cuando la sombra y los pasos de Rukia se alejaron lo suficiente, Byakuya se acercó a la caja. Claramente, en la parte superior, estaba escrito que iba dirigida a él. Con cuidado le fue quitando la abundante cinta adhesiva. Entonces abrió la caja y le dio un vistazo.

El hombre echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, en clara señal de sorpresa. Desde el fondo de la caja, Soujun Kuchiki le dedicaba una mirada vacía. Lentamente, el noble metió las manos a la caja y sacó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

― Bienvenido a casa, papá ―murmuró Byakuya, depositando la cabeza en la caja.

* * *

A Hanatarou le agradaba visitar el Rukongai, ya sea fuera por decisión propia u obligada, como pasaba en esos momentos. Pese a ser uno de los peores lugares para vivir, al chico le gustaba observar a la gente: su forma de vestir, cómo se comportaban, cómo vivían. Le fascinaba cómo variaba la gente del Distrito 1 al Distrito 80, aunque de éste tuvo que poner pies en polvorosa la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Caminando por las calles del Distrito 20, donde se hallaban los buenos mercados, Hanatarou buscaba frutas y verduras para su Escuadrón. El joven no puso queja alguna en ir, ya que era su turno. Mirando manzanas, pimientos y trozos de raíces de jengibre, iba escogiendo aquellos que le parecían mejores. Al comparar entre sí algunas mandarinas escuchó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

― ¿Creen qué Ichigo esté por aquí? ―oyó preguntar a un hombre.

― No lo creo ―respondió una mujer―. Renji me contó que los segadores vivían en el Seireitei. Algo así como una base militar.

Hanatarou ignoró las mandarinas y se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con los dueños de las voces. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos con la miserable ropa que caracteriza a los habitantes del Rukongai.

Al observarlos con más detalle, el sanador pudo notar que el grupo estaba conformado por un joven de pelo castaño, que actuaba bastante exagerado; un pelinegro que lucía bastante tenso, como si padeciera un síndrome de abstinencia; una joven pelirroja de gafas del mismo color que su pelo, que miraba a muchas personas de manera lasciva y a una pelinegra de aspecto rudo, atenta a los movimientos del resto de la gente.

El joven de pelo castaño señaló a Hanatarou, quien estaba algo absorto mirándolos: ― ¡Miren, él es un segador! ―exclamó y se acercó a él. Hanatarou dio un paso hacia atrás―. Disculpa, ¿tú conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki? ―preguntó, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los amigos del joven se le unían.

― Eh, si ―respondió Hanatarou, algo intimidado.

El joven de pelo castaño se dirigió a la chica pelinegra: ― Ves Tatsuki, el nos puede llevar con Ichigo ―dijo sonriente, pero la pelinegra observaba detalladamente a Hanatarou.

― No lo sé Keigo ―habló Tatsuki, cruzada de brazos―. Renji me contó que hay segadores que no conocen a Ichigo en persona, aunque a decir verdad ―miró con más detalle a Hanatarou―, yo te he visto antes ―pausó un poco―. Trabajabas en una tienda en Karakura, ¿qué acaso te asaltaron y falleciste en el asalto? ―preguntó, alzando la ceja derecha.

― No, no morí en ningún asalto, ya que siempre he sido segador ―respondió el joven sanador. No le gustaba decir mentiras―. En cuanto a Ichigo Kurosaki, pues ahora no creo que lo vean ya que está encerrado por matar a un segador.

Los cuatro amigos se sorprendieron por estas palabras. Era imposible que Ichigo matara a otra persona, si bien se defendía no era del tipo de sujetos que dañara a otros con o sin motivo.

― Pero es injusto ―replicó Chizuru, desviando su atención de la gente―. Ichigo no es capaz de matar a otra persona. He visto que dejaba inconscientes a los bravucones, pero nunca se aprovechó de ellos cuando caían ―agregó.

― Sin embargo así son las reglas aquí ―opinó Hanatarou―. A veces son incomprensibles, otras parciales, pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Keigo suspiró: ― Bueno, gracias por decirnos, amigo ―se despidió. A Hanatarou le resultó un poco extraña pero a la vez cómoda la informalidad del joven. El grupo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar por la calle, pero el sanador recordó algo.

― Esperen ―los detuvo Hanatarou―, ¿ustedes conocen a Ichigo? ―cuestionó.

― Sí ―afirmó Tatsuki―, somos sus amigos de Karakura. Íbamos juntos al Instituto.

― Pero si ustedes viven en Karakura y están aquí…―argumentó el sanador, dándoles una ojeada a todos.

El grupo se dio una mirada entre sí: ― Si ves a Ichigo ―habló Tatsuki muy seria―, dile que sus amigos de Karakura están muertos.

― ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ―interrogó Hanatarou, interesándose un poco en ellos.

― Un hombre nos asesinó a nosotros tres ―habló Mizuiro, algo intranquilo debido a que ahí no tenía su preciado teléfono móvil, pero fue capaz de señalar a Chizuru, Keigo y a él mismo.

― Un hombre alado, de smoking y de inquietantes ojos amarillos ―añadió Chizuru, provocando que la cabeza de Hanatarou comenzara a llenarse de intriga.

* * *

La brillante luz del amanecer iluminaba uno de los tantos cuartos de recuperación del Cuarto Escuadrón. Éste estaba pintado totalmente de blanco, para darles tranquilidad a sus pacientes. En la habitación se hallaban doce camas de hierro, acondicionadas con delgados colchones, de las cuales dos estaban ocupadas.

En una, Orihime Inoue yacía plácidamente dormida. Días atrás se había despertado abruptamente en medio de la noche, gritando fuertemente. Varios segadores intentaron calmarla, pero Orihime, entre lágrimas desesperadas, decía que no podía dormir, que _él_ la mataría si cerraba los párpados. Hasta que, después de seis horas, lograron convencerla de aceptar un calmante, una dosis por noche, asegurándole que ya no volvería a tener pesadillas.

Mientras que en otra cama, próxima a la puerta, Uryu Ishida observaba a la mujer que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Incorporado en su cama, mantenía las manos unidas en su regazo y su mirada en Orihime. Él había escuchado todos los gritos, y vaya que si lo habían incomodado, ya que también él sufría pesadillas donde el capitán Rotunslav Desmodov degollaba lentamente y con repugnante placer a cada persona que le había demostrado cierto cariño. Pero él había mostrado cierto autocontrol, con la consecuencia de que tenía que soportar terribles migrañas durante todo el día.

Uryu se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, donde un firme vendaje, que le restringía levemente la circulación y el habla, ocultaba la herida hecha por el hombre de smoking. Retiró su mano, todavía le dolía. Ese corte, que tenía originalmente cinco centímetros de largo, empeoró cuando los segadores trataron de sanarlo con Kido, ya que inexplicablemente explotaba, dejando la herida en peor estado con cada intento y ocasionando que el quincy se desmayara seis veces debido a la fuerza de las explosiones. Finalmente la suturaron, para ver si sanaba naturalmente, cosa que sí paso, pero con mucho dolor. Y sumando las dolorosas inyecciones de hierro que recibió en el trasero, Uryu no tenía muchas ganas de moverse ni hablar.

― Buenos días Uryu ―saludó una tenue voz de mujer.

El quincy volteó hacia la puerta: ― Buenos días, Nemu ―saludó en voz muy baja.

Nemu se acercó. Llevaba un vaso y un libro mediano de tapas verdes: ― Te traje esto ―dijo, tendiéndole el libro y el vaso―. Mi padre dice que te ayudará.

Uryu miró con suma desconfianza ambas cosas. Nunca está de más tener sospechas en las sustancias que tiene Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

La segadora pareció notarlo: ― No te preocupes ―le dijo de manera tranquilizante―. Esto ―señaló el vaso― es algo que te ayudará a recuperarte. Un químico que ayuda a calmar las pesadillas y esto ―señaló el libro― son compilaciones de mitos de Japón.

― Espera, ¿cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas? ―preguntó Uryu, con voz jadeante.

― Observación ―contestó Nemu, sincera. Ya que ella había ido a ciertas horas de la noche, por voluntad propia, a ver el progreso de Uryu. Casi siempre lo encontraba dormido y haciendo muecas que mostraban desagrado. Pensaba que debía ayudarlo, aún a pesar de los malintencionados comentarios y golpes por parte de Mayuri.

El quincy le prestó atención al libro: ― ¿Y para qué me sirve esto? ―cuestionó, abriéndolo y pasando rápidamente las páginas.

― Lo encontré en una caja arrumbada hace cien años ―respondió Nemu―. Tiene información crucial para comprender lo que pasa en Karakura.

Uryu observó con más detalle el libro. El título, _De los cuentos y criaturas que se esconden por allí_, contrastaba en letras doradas con las tapas verdes.

― Gracias Nemu ―dijo el joven, abriendo el libro en el prólogo. Después pasó su vista a la segadora, reflejando duda―, pero ¿por qué haces todo esto?

― Es para que te recuperes rápido ―contestó la chica, neutral―, tú no dejaste que mi padre muriera, así yo no voy a dejar que decaigas ―agregó, con total sinceridad.

Uryu se sintió algo incómodo por las palabras de Nemu y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero calor en su cara. Si bien hubo personas en el pasado del quincy que se preocuparon abiertamente por él, nunca pensó que algún segador, y sobre todo después que se unió momentáneamente al Vandenreich, le demostrara ayuda, y menos que fuera ella.

― Tengo que volver, Uryu ―habló Nemu, sacando al quincy de sus pensamientos―. Luego paso ―se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida.

― Gracias ―dijo Uryu quedamente. La segadora lo encaró.

Una minúscula sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nemu: ― No hay de que. Recupérate ―dio una leve reverencia y se fue, dejando a Uryu con ese calor en el rostro debido a su discreta sonrisa.

* * *

El incómodo clima del mediodía empezaba a sentirse en la Sociedad de Almas. Los rayos del sol, los más fuertes, golpeaban sin clemencia tanto el Seireitei como el Rukongai, siendo en éste donde la gente llevaba peor la situación, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos no tenían las cómodas casas de los segadores. Pero había ciertas secciones del Seireitei donde los segadores se sofocaban tanto o más como las personas del Rukongai.

El incómodo calor le impedía leer a Ichigo en su celda. Sentado en su cama y apoyado contra la pared, sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar de _Otello_. Iba en la parte que Iago planeaba usar los celos de Otello a su favor, pero el clima era el menos favorable para leer, pues en el interior de su celda era demasiado caldeado y la minúscula ventana no ayudaba a la ventilación.

Incapaz de concentrarse, Ichigo dejó el libro y se encaminó a la ventana, para ver si podía pescar una ligera brisa que lo ayudara a mitigar el calor. Sin embargo, unos pasos lo distrajeron de su importante tarea de refrescarse.

― Hola Ichigo ―saludó Rukia. Traía una bolsa muy pequeña que colgaba de su hombro derecho. Sacó dos manzanas y le tiró una a Ichigo, quien la atrapó―. Hola Sado

― Hola Rukia ―saludó Sado. Lucía bastante tranquilo, pese al calor.

El joven se acercó a los barrotes: ― ¿Rukia? ―enarcó la ceja derecha― ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ―preguntó.

Rukia mordió la manzana, masticó y pasó: ― Es mi hora de descanso ―respondió y volvió a morder la fruta.

Ichigo miró la fruta: ― Eres una enana irresponsable al salirte de tu Escuadrón, pero gracias ―le dio una mordida.

La pelinegra decidió ignorar el comentario: ― ¿Y cómo van tus heridas? ―preguntó― ¿Te sientes mejor?

El joven de pelo naranja tragó: ― Pues a Hanatarou le falta un poco de práctica en suturas ―respondió y dejó la manzana junto a su libro―, pero lo hizo bien. Mira ―y se descubrió un poco la parte frontal de su uniforme.

Rukia observó con detalle y pudo apreciar el trabajo de Hanatarou. Donde antes la piel estaba horriblemente cortada, el sanador había hecho una sutura estética, donde los puntos van por debajo de la piel para minimizar el rastro de cicatrices. Ahora, unas líneas rojas hacían juego con el resto de cicatrices que adornaban el fornido pecho y los marcados abdominales de Ichigo, cubiertos por vendas, que dejaron a Rukia un poco absorta por la cercanía, hasta que Ichigo se cubrió de nuevo.

― ¿Verdad qué lo hizo bien? ―preguntó el joven, ignorante del trance de Rukia.

― Eh…sí, sí, lo hizo bien ―contestó, logrando disimular su pequeño momento de atenta observación―. No te dejará marca.

Ichigo tomó la manzana de nuevo: ― ¿Y qué pasó ayer cuando te dieron el mensaje? ―preguntó, dándole una mordida a la fruta.

― ¿Qué mensaje? ―inquirió la morena, alzando la ceja derecha.

El joven pasó la fruta: ― Cuando llegó la mariposa infernal, zonza ―le recordó.

― ¡No me digas así, pelos de zanahoria! ―le recriminó Rukia, amenazándolo con su manzana―. Bueno, ayer tuvimos una junta de capitanes y tenientes ― agregó.

― ¿Y qué trataron en ella? ―preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia mordió la manzana: ― Que el capitán legionario, Garicia, piensa llevarte a ti y a otras personas para que le ayuden en algo ―respondió y tragó―. Además nos bloquearon el acceso a Karakura…

― ¡¿Bloquearon el acceso a Karakura?! ―gritó el joven, a modo de interrupción y pegándose a los barrotes. Chad se levantó al oír eso.

― No grites idiota ―le reclamó Rukia con los dientes apretados y le soltó un puñetazo, directo a la nariz―. Sí, ir a Karakura ya no está permitido. Los yokais invadieron la ciudad.

Ichigo se incorporo rápidamente, sobándose la nariz: ― Pero si no cuidan Karakura, ¿quién guiará a las almas hasta aquí? ―le reclamó― ¿Quién protegerá de los Huecos y esos monstruos a la ciudad?

― No lo sé, Ichigo ―respondió Rukia, sin alterarse―. El comandante nos explicó que los yokais son monstruos bastante peligrosos, incluso para nosotros.

El joven soltó un suspiro: ― Bueno, esa parte no la sabía…

― ¿A qué te refieres con que esa parte no la sabías? ―le interrumpió Rukia, alzando la ceja izquierda.

― Es que ayer el capitán legionario vino a verme ―aclaró Ichigo, y le dio otra mordida a la manzana―. Dice que tiene un problema con un monstruo y que necesita nuestra ayuda, pero parece ser que las cosas se van a complicar más ―agregó.

― ¿Qué tratas de decir, Ichigo? ―cuestionó la joven, mirándolo con intriga.

― El juicio ya es mañana, enana ―respondió el segador sustituto. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ahora tenía que apurarse en comunicarle al capitán Hitsugaya, lo malo que ahora tendría que esperar a que se acabara la jornada.

* * *

De nueva cuenta, la noche se apoderaba de Karakura. Pero ya no era una penumbra tranquila la que ocupaba la ciudad. En muchos lados se respiraba miedo, tanto que los habitantes se quedaban en sus casas. Ni siquiera los jóvenes tenían ánimos de salir a divertirse entre las luces y las copas. Podría decirse que le robaron la tranquilidad a esa ciudad, y no precisamente los delincuentes.

Desde la colina norte de Karakura, Kyuke Kageakumu observaba la ciudad. Encaramado en un alto pino, escudriñaba lentamente el panorama, de la misma manera que un halcón cuando busca su presa.

― ¡Kyuke! ―gritó alguien desde la base del pino― ¡Ven un momento!

El ser, con ayuda de sus alas, bajó el árbol y se encontró con la tenuemente iluminada figura de Horaga Monotari, quien le sonrió al verlo.

― ¿Qué pasa, Horaga? ―preguntó Kyuke, comenzando a caminar colina abajo.

― Ya me cansé de interrogar al peluche que encontramos en la casa de Kurosaki ―respondió el aoandaon enfadado, haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha―. No pienso revivir pesadillas donde sólo aparecen bragas quemándose o fantasías sexuales frustradas ―escupió―. Es un desperdicio de energía, por lo tanto dejé que los demás se comieran esa alma degenerada.

Kyuke apartó su cortina de pelo verde: ― ¿En serio? ―preguntó incrédulo. Ese peluche sí que era pervertido―. Pero, ¿le sacaste información?

― Un poco ―respondió Horaga, sonriendo de manera perversa―, por lo menos la suficiente como para deleitarnos en la cena de hoy.

Kyuke comprendió y ambos avanzaron a buen paso hacia la base de la colina. Ahí, en torno a una hoguera, estaban reunidos por lo menos cien yokais. Las kuchisakeonas platicaban animadamente con algunos seres alados semejantes a Kyuke. Los aoandaones jugaban cartas con los onis y algunos rokurokubi(1) de largos cuellos, que usaban para espiar las manos de los contrincantes. Unas yukionas(2) hacían figuritas de hielo, mientras que varios aburakago(3) y aburasumashi(4) observaban curiosos botellas de aceite de cártamo, ajonjolí y oliva. Las takaonas(5) les pedían consejos a las honeonas(6) de cómo agradarles más a los hombres, mientras que las futakuchionas(7) devoraban platillo tras platillo de nueces acarameladas. Aunque formaban un variopinto grupo, todos iban armados con katanas, a excepción de los onis y las takaonas, que traían enormes kanabos y largas naginatas, respectivamente.

― Te quería mostrar lo que Ziken y Aisuko atraparon para la cena de hoy ―dijo Horaga, moviéndose entre algunos noperabo(8) pequeños que jugaban canicas.

Llegaron a donde estaba un oni y una yukiona, quienes tapaban algo con una gran sábana color vino. El oni era enorme, de cuatro metros de altura, fornido, vestía sólo un pantalón amarillo, dejando ver su piel naranja oscuro y sus enormes músculos. Tenía cuernos tan largos como los de un toro de lidia, de un metro, de color marfil y rematados en negro, una abundante barba y bigote ambos blancos, ojos pequeños y oscuros, y sobresalientes caninos inferiores de su prominente mandíbula. En cambio, la yukiona era del tamaño de una japonesa promedio, un metro y sesenta centímetros, delgada, ataviada con un kimono blanco con bordados azul celeste. Su rostro era muy fino y bonito, pálido como el mármol, tenía los ojos marrones, pelo oscuro y labios rojos.

― Aisuko ―se dirigió Horaga a la yukiona, luego volteó a ver al oni―, Zinken, ¿qué tenemos para la cena de hoy? ―preguntó.

― La carne humana más deliciosa que pueda haber ―respondió Zinken, con una voz algo profunda.

― Nos costó mucho reducirlo ―habló Aisuko, con una voz delicada y suave―, aunque no tanto como cuando todos nosotros emboscamos a los segadores hace doscientos años. Pero estoy segura que valdrá tanto la pena como aquel capitán Kuchiki ―y jaló la sábana, dejando al descubierto algo digno para el atroz apetito de los yokais.

En un enorme bloque de hielo, y sólo con la cabeza libre, Ryuken Ishida había sido atrapado. Tenía la cara bastante lastimada, y un fino hilo de sangre seca podía apreciarse en la comisura izquierda de su boca. Respiraba con dificultad, gracias al peso y temperatura de su prisión.

Tras la larga cortina de pelo verde, Kyuke sonrió: ― Vaya, vaya, vaya ―dio un pequeño salto para subir al bloque de hielo―. Pero si tenemos otro Ishida ―tomó bruscamente la cabeza del hombre para exponer su cuello y lo olfateó―. Este si huele bastante bien, el sabor debe ser exquisito ―se relamió―. Aunque no creo que alcancemos todos una ración.

― ¿Y si lo hacemos sopa? ―sugirió Horaga, sonriendo―. Así todos podemos probarlo.

― Excelente idea ―lo apoyó Kyuke, metiendo su dedos índice izquierdo en una herida de Ryuken y probando su sangre―. Pero hay que hervirlo vivo, le dará mejor sabor a la sopa.

Los otros tres yokais sonrieron, clara señal de que Kyuke tenía mucha razón.

* * *

Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en las primeras horas de la noche en la Sociedad de Almas, anunciando el fin de la jornada, tanto de segadores como de almas normales. Rukia se encontraba en los pasillos del Décimo Escuadrón, rumbo a la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya. Iba apurada, y con motivo.

Al llegar a la oficina, tocó y pegó su oreja derecha a la puerta. Al escuchar el "Pase" del capitán Hitsugaya, se permitió ingresar.

La oficina de Toushiro Hitsugaya no había cambiado en absoluto en los últimos seis años. El mismo escritorio, el sofá negro que mostraba los huequitos donde Rangiku holgazaneaba, la mesita delante del sofá, dos estantes con muchos libros y el escritorio vacío de la teniente.

En ese momento se hallaban, además de Rukia, Toushiro, Rangiku, Shuuhei, Izuru, Nemu, Isshin y Bernardo. Todos se encontraban de pie, a excepción de Toushiro quien ocupaba su escritorio.

― Buenas noches ―saludó Rukia. El resto le devolvió el saludo.

Pasó muy poco tiempo para que se formara un silencio incómodo, pero crucial, ya que es el momento donde se forma el primer argumento de toda reunión importante.

― Bueno ―habló Toushiro, captando la atención―. Los he convocado aquí para decirles que la defensa a favor de Kurosaki y Yasutora va por buen camino. El caballero aquí presente ―se dirigió a Bernardo―, dice que nos puede ayudar a demostrar la inocencia de Ichigo, ¿no es así capitán García?

― Así es, capitán Hitsugaya ―tomó la palabra Bernardo―. Antes de empezar me gustaría presentarme. Soy Bernardo García López, capitán de la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán ―dio una leve reverencia― y voy a ser parte de la defensa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

― Pero ni siquiera estuvo ahí, hace tres semanas ―habló Isshin, serio. Había perdido parte de su humor cuando vio a Ichigo encerrado y no pudo salvar a Karin y a Yuzu―, ¿de qué forma puede demostrar que mi hijo y su amigo son inocentes? ―preguntó.

― Hay una forma ―respondió Bernardo―. Sin embargo, es probable que cuando la use, provoque un poco de alboroto, puesto que la técnica no se ve bien, y me tarde un tiempo. Por lo tanto, no dudo que en la corte quieran interrumpirme, así que necesito que repelan a todo aquel que quiera cortar la técnica ―agregó.

― Muy bien ―retomó la palabra Toushiro―, también hay que hacer los testimonios de ustedes por escrito, los cuales me entregaran en tres días, así podremos…

― ¿No los puede hacer ahora, capitán Hitsugaya? ―sugirió Rukia, un poco dubitativa.

Toshiro alzó la ceja derecha: ― ¿Por qué teniente Kuchiki? ―inquirió―. No se ha publicado la fecha del juicio de Kurosaki y Yasutora, por lo tanto podemos reunir más pruebas.

― Pero Ichigo me contó que el juicio es mañana ―soltó Rukia.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Si el juicio era mañana, no lograrían tener a tiempo los testimonios de todos, y eso los ponía en aprietos. Y para tensar un poco las cosas, oyeron que alguien soltó una carcajada.

― ¡Qué bueno! ―exclamó Bernardo, bastante contento― ¡Ya no tendré que esperar más tiempo por él!

Todos miraban a Bernardo con una mezcla de confusión y enojo ¿Quién en su libre albedrío querría que adelantaran el juicio de un familiar o amigo?

― ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa en llevarse a Kurosaki? ―preguntó Rangiku, al ver a Bernardo reaccionar de esa manera― ¿Tan importante es?

El moreno se sentó en el sillón: ― Miren, capitán y tenientes ―respondió, y, sin ningún recato, se quitó el pantalón del uniforme. Toushiro le iba a replicar la falta de modales, en cambio Matsumoto lo observaba algo avergonzada, si bien en algunas ocasiones había visto hombres desnudos, pero la mayoría de las veces bajo los efectos del alcohol. El resto no lo miraba. Entonces Bernardo tomó su pierna izquierda y le dio un fuerte tirón.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos, el capitán García sostenía una parte de su extremidad, que comprendía desde el medio muslo hacia abajo.

― ¿Usa una prótesis? ―preguntó Hitsugaya, sin dejar de apartar su vista de la pierna falsa.

Bernardo volvió a colocarse la pierna: ― Así es, capitán Hitsugaya ―respondió, incorporándose y dando fuertes pisotones, para ajustarse la prótesis ―. Y la uso gracias a un monstruo ―miró seriamente a los segadores―. Un monstruo que ha estado en mi tierra desde hace trescientos años, de los cuales llevo cien combatiéndolo y que nunca ha podido saciar su hambre ―su prótesis hizo un "clic" fuerte y raro, señal de que ya estaba en su lugar― de carne humana, ya sea mortal o espiritual.

* * *

El repugnante olor a sudor rancio y orina inundaba la diminuta celda, donde se alojaban hasta tres personas, aunque en ese momento eran cinco. Era un cuartucho de tres por tres metros, con tres camastros. Tres los ocupaban y los dos restantes dormían en el suelo. Además de un inodoro y un lavamanos, con lo cual se completaba la indumentaria de un alojamiento en la cárcel.

La fresca temperatura de la noche mitigaba un poco el acre olor de la celda, debido a que cuatro de sus cinco ocupantes estaban en un profundo sueño. El único despierto no podía pegar el ojo, pese a ser las dos de la mañana. Era un joven de apenas dieciocho años, bastante delgado, de pelo mediano, liso y negro, que compartía la mugrosa celda con cuatro personas de entre veinticinco y treinta años.

El muchacho, quien llevaba toda la noche preocupado debido a su familia, miró hacia el desgastado y manchado techo. Una cucaracha pasó corriendo y el joven se sobresaltó.

Pero el insecto no había sido el culpable. Lo que provocó que el joven se sobresaltara fue un ruido áspero y fuerte, semejante a cuando una válvula de aire sopla, que provenía de afuera. Se levantó precipitadamente y fue hacia los barrotes, atentó a los demás ruidos. La puerta daba a una pared con ventanas reforzadas en su parte superior y a una especie de pasillo. Al agudizar el oído pudo percibir el inconfundible y suave gruñido de un motor.

El chico se apartó de los barrotes y fue con su compañero más cercano: ― Agustín ―lo zarandeó―, Agustín, despierta.

El hombre, de cerca de treinta y tres años, algo gordo, y de pelo ralo y entrecano, se removió en el camastro: ― ¿Qué quieres, Ernesto? ―preguntó, medio dormido.

― Hay un tráiler afuera ―respondió en un susurro.

Agustín volvió a moverse: ― Deja de decir idioteces, ya duérmete.

Pero Ernesto no tenía sueño, y menos aún con el sonido del tráiler afuera. Y ahora, se oía que estaban abriendo la puerta del patio de la prisión.

Un guardia pasó abriendo las puertas y golpeando los barrotes: ― Vamos cabrones, hoy ya se van ―dijo, poniéndole un siniestro énfasis a sus últimas palabras que a Ernesto no le gusto.

El guardia, al ver que no reaccionaban hizo un además con la mano. Siete guardias más llegaron, sacándolos a todos por la fuerza. Debido a que llevaban cascos con máscara oscura no se les veía el rostro, pero Ernesto reconoció que, al momento de sacarlo, el guardia tenía mucha fuerza. Quizá demasiada para un guardia promedio.

Al salir al pasillo, Ernesto pudo contemplar como los demás reos eran sacados a la fuerza. Algunos inclusive eran azotados contra la pared del pasillo. El joven fue corriendo hacia uno de los que fueron lanzados, pero un guardia lo interrumpió, gruñéndole profundamente, como un Rottweiler enojado.

A Ernesto le asustó y le extrañó eso, porque jamás en su vida había oído a una persona gruñir de esa forma. Pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que él y sus compañeros comenzaron a ser conducidos al patio.

Cuando llegaron al patio, que medía cincuenta por cincuenta metros y tenía varias canchas de basquetbol y futbol, Ernesto vio cómo alrededor de dos mil quinientos hombres llegaban, algunos somnolientos, otros asustados pero todos con la enorme duda de qué les iba a pasar. Además, la sección femenil de la cárcel también llegó, con mil mujeres.

Ernesto vio que la malla que separaba a las secciones masculina y femenina había desaparecido. Tanto hombres como mujeres no perdían tiempo y comenzaban a hablarse, sobretodo los que habían entablado alguna relación sentimental. El joven vio fugazmente como las parejas conversaban asustadas, y cambió su vista hacia la puerta del patio de la prisión. Lo que vio lo hizo retroceder, y no fue él único en asombrarse.

Por la puerta, un tráiler estaba entrando de reversa. Pero lo que impresionó a Ernesto fueron las dimensiones del tráiler. El remolque debía medir más de veinte metros, sin contar las ruedas, que fácilmente tendrían tres metros de diámetro. Un resoplido del monstruo de acero, gracias a los frenos, hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

Cuando el trailer se detuvo, las puertas del remolque se abrieron abruptamente, dejando salir a seis enormes criaturas, todas ellas inhalando un poco de aire de manera bastante ruidosa.

Entonces, a una de ellas la iluminó el claro de luna, permitiéndole ver a los reos algo que sólo en los libros y películas de fantasía existían.

Enfundado en un overol café claro, un troll les dirigía una burlona mirada. Más de tres metros de alto, calvo, corpulento y algo barrigón, rostro tosco, con pequeñas rendijas nasales y huecos como oídos. Y al parecer no era el único, ya que otra criatura era también un troll, mientras que dos eran deformes y gigantescos pollos y los otros dos monstruosos jabalíes.

El primer troll les rugió, por lo que los reos intentaron huir, pero al ver la salida del patio bloqueada comenzaron a apiñarse y a aplastarse, presas del pánico. La criatura rió.

El segundo troll se dirigió al primero: ― Juan, no los asustes ―le dijo con una voz nasal―. No hay que cargarlos muertos, recuerda que Michelito nos dijo que el horno no tiene gas.

Juan bufó: ― Descuida Jorge ―repuso con una voz un poco grave―. Nomás era para juntarlos ¡Oye Toñito! ―gritó, en dirección al tráiler―, ¿ya abriste la puerta?

― ¡Desde hace rato, güey! ―le respondió una voz masculina y un poco arrastrada, que provenía desde arriba de la caja del tráiler―. Ya échale calor, hay que ir a otras seis cárceles más.

Para el terror de los reos, esas palabras activaron a las criaturas como si las hubiese electrocutado. Los trolls y los monstruosos jabalíes comenzaron a acorralar a los reos, mientras que las deformes criaturas con forma de pollo sacaron de quien sabe donde varias cajas rectangulares enormes con las que hicieron una especie de corral en torno a la gente, lo suficientemente alto para que no pudieran escapar.

Entonces Juan y Jorge se abalanzaron sobre los humanos. Los trolls comenzaron a tomar a las personas por las piernas, y gracias a sus enormes manos de un metro de abertura, podían sostener a tres al mismo tiempo. Los jabalíes y los pollos también comenzaron a imitarlos. Una vez que cada monstruo tenía seis humanos, daban un brinco afuera del corral y los arrojaban hacia el toldo de la caja del tráiler, para volver por más.

Los intentos de escapar eran en vano, puesto que los guardias bloquearon los accesos a las celdas con candado. Además, estaban presenciando cómo capturaban a los reos ya sin los cascos, por lo cual se podía ver que tenían las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y algo peludas, además de que sus rostros, con narices ligeramente alargadas, reflejaban la felicidad de ver sufrir a los reos.

Ernesto quería internarse más hacia la masa de cuerpos asustados, pero una tremenda fuerza lo tomó de los pies e hizo que mirara el mundo al revés. Dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. Para su mala suerte, el troll ya llevaba seis humanos, por lo que salió del corral y, uno a uno, fue lanzando a la gente hacia arriba con mucha fuerza.

El joven cayó en la caja del tráiler, con un golpe tan fuerte que sintió las vísceras reventadas, dado que el abdomen le dolía muchísimo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, porque otra fuerza lo tomó de los pies y lo condujo a una trampilla de la caja del camión. Ahí fue arrojado, cayendo en la cálida y terrible penumbra sobre otra persona y con un claro presentimiento que esto no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanaza, sigo resolviendo cosas de la escuela**

**Glosario**

**(1) Rokurokubi: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Es identico a los humanos, a excepción que cuenta con un cuello sumamente largo.**

**(2) Yukiona: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su verdadero nombre es Yuki-onna. Es un ser con forma de mujer, vive en las montañas y los parajes helados. Les puede salvar la vida a los que se pierden en la montaña, pero también los puede matar.**

**(3) Aburakago: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Es un ser con forma de niño que por las noches va revisando las lámparas de aceite, tomando un poco.**

**(4) Aburasumachi: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Es un ser con forma de un mendigo, roba el aceite de las casas y a los viajeros.**

**(5) Takaona: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su verdadero nombre es Taka-onna. Un ser con forma de mujer, de rostro horrible, capaz de matar a los hombres que sólo prefieren a las mujeres bonitas.**

**(6)Honeona: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su verdadero nombre es Hone-onna. Un ser con forma de una mujer bastante atractiva y bien vestida. Aparece cerca de los lagos para ahogar a los hombres ilusos que caen en sus encantos.**

**(7) Futakuchiona: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su verdadero nombre es Futa-kuchi-onna. Un ser con forma de mujer muy bonita que tiene una boca extra en la nuca. Ésta última es de grandes proporciones y enormes dientes. Simpre está comiendo, y la boca extra se ayuda del pelo como si fuera un conjunto de tentáculos para tomar la comida.**

**(8) Noperabo: Monstruo del folklor japonés. Su verdadero nombre es Noppera-bo Son iguales a los humanos, excepto que no tienen rostro.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Beurteilung die wahrheit

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos**

* * *

**3. Beurteilung die wahrheit**

_**(Juzgando la verdad)**_

"_Demuestra a toda costa que tienes razón, no importa que tu pasado repercuta en tus actos"_

_**Jesús Fernández Báez **_

La tenue luz del alba iluminaba un pasillo, compuesto de enormes vitrales, de diez metros de alto y formados de fragmentos de vidrio multicolor, y una pared de piedra, con algunos metros más que los vitrales. La pared estaba adornada con diversos cuadros, réplicas de pinturas famosas. Había una calma absoluta, hasta que el rechinar de una puerta desde el fondo del pasillo la rompió, y se le unió el andar frenético de unos zapatos de tacón corto.

Estos pasos correspondían a una mujer. De mediana estatura, un metro y sesenta centímetros, bastante delgada al punto de la caquexia(1), con un pelo gris abundante, enmarañado y atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía una blusa blanca, algo holgada, falda gris que le llegaba a media espinilla y un poco suelta, un suéter verde oliva un poco grande para su cuerpo y portaba unos enormes y gruesos anteojos, que resaltaban sus saltones ojos verdes y fosforescentes.

La mujer andaba frenéticamente por el pasillo, con prisa y un paso un tanto desgarbado. Bajo su brazo derecho cargaba un grueso libro, encuadernado en piel negra, de setenta centímetros de ancho y cuyas tapas medían un metro por sesenta centímetros. La fémina se dirigió a una sección del muro, una que no tenía cuadros ni pinturas y en la que sólo se encontraba una placa plateada, que tenía letras en relieve que decían:

_María Umyzwariotowlzy_

_Cercetare si Dezvoltare_

La mujer se detuvo y, con su mano libre, comenzó a tocar varias secciones del muro, como si fueran al azar y nada más se entretuviera con la pared. Pero un ruido sordo y profundo indicaba lo contrario, ya que un pedazo de muro se deslizó hacia la derecha, revelando una pequeña habitación de cuatro metros por cuatro. En ésta no había nada, salvo un enorme agujero en el piso, el cual despedía un fuerte olor a algas y amoniaco.

La fémina avanzó hacia el agujero como si no tuviera mucha importancia. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda hizo que la puerta de piedra se cerrara, quedando en una total oscuridad, sólo rota únicamente por tenues motas de luz provenientes de lo más profundo del hueco. Y sin más preámbulo, la mujer dio un paso adelante hacia el hoyo y dejó que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

Pero, de manera increíble, la mujer no cayó. De una forma inverosímil, estaba en la pared del agujero como si fuera el piso. Así, fue descendiendo de la misma forma frenética con la que había caminado a través del pasillo. Sólo que esta vez, pasó a través de los húmedos muros del hueco, hechos con piedras de distinto tamaño y argamasa e iluminados con pequeñas lámparas eléctricas cada veinticinco metros.

Una vez que descendió la totalidad del muro, unos doscientos metros, se encontró ante un pequeño pasillo de piedra, de techo abovedado y fuertemente iluminado con seis focos incandescentes. El pasillo daba a una puerta de hierro, pintada de rojo y con los goznes y perilla dorados. La mujer avanzó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta.

Un ensordecedor conjunto de gritos, rugidos y quejidos le dio la bienvenida. Ante ella, se encontraba una enorme explanada de piedra, de doscientos metros por doscientos, techada de roca. Allí, miles y miles de jaulas de acero y contenedores de vidrio se ordenaban, y contenían criaturas que habían alimentado la imaginación humana por milenios. Al fondo de la explanada se erigía un gran edificio blanco, de doscientos metros de frente, cincuenta de fondo y veinte de alto.

La mujer comenzó a avanzar entre las jaulas que, literalmente, conformaban una exhibición del folklore de cada país. Algunas tenían encerrados a los legendarios y hermosos elfos noruegos, quienes en ese momento estaban muy andrajosos y descuidados; otra jaula mantenía cautivos a los míticos jinn(2) árabes, incapaces en esos momentos de escapar pese a sus habilidades; otra jaula contenía a los sacíes(3) brasileños, que intentaban inútilmente volcar la jaula al arrojarse contra ella; un enorme tanque de cinco metros de alto contenía las extrañas sirenas mientras que otro contenedor tenía a los elusivos bunyips(4) australianos.

A mitad del recorrido, hombres y mujeres se acercaron a la fémina del suéter, hablando algo incomprensible. Todos tenían una constitución física delgada, eran un tanto más bajos que la mujer, un metro y cincuenta centímetros, y, sin excepción, todos portaban una bata blanca de laboratorio, con un escudo muy extraño bordado en el pectoral izquierdo.

Un hombre, cuyo pelo púrpura era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, carraspeó: ― Buenos días doctora María, ¿cuáles son las instrucciones especiales hoy? ―preguntó con la voz algo forzada, al mismo tiempo que recibía el grueso libro de la fémina.

― Buenos días ―le devolvió el saludo la mujer. Su voz era bastante apresurada, al igual que su andar―. Espérenme un poco, tengo que hablar con el sujeto a experimentar ―tamborileó frenéticamente sus dedos entre sí―. Por lo mientras, sigan con las pruebas de tolerancia con la niña japonesa, la de pelo café claro. Hoy le toca el aspecto psicológico, investiguen en su mente si tiene miedos y úsenlos contra ella. Sólo no dejen que muera ¿entendido? ―hombres y mujeres asintieron―. A la otra niña japonesa, la de pelo negro, quiero que le quiten todos los dientes ―masajeó su mano izquierda―. La desgraciada me mordió ayer, y no toleraré otra acción así ¿entendido?

Las demás personas afirmaron y, con la misma rapidez que aparecieron, se fueron al gran edificio. María siguió caminando a través de las jaulas hasta dar con una. En ella, se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, ambos sin pies ni manos. Se encontraban en un aspecto deplorable, pues los dos lucían feos moretones en los antebrazos, piernas y cara. Su ropa se encontraba mugrienta, por la sangre y el polvo, además de que emitía un fuerte olor a sustancias químicas.

María enfocó sus saltones ojos en las dos personas: ― Kisuke Urahara ―dijo a manera de susurro― y Yoruichi Shihoin ―ladeó su cabeza a la derecha en unos repugnantes noventa grados, acompañada de chasquidos―, los primeros segadores japoneses en estar aquí ¿les agrada su estancia en el castillo? ―preguntó burlona.

― Bueno, sólo podría decir que nos falta una televisión ―dijo Urahara, haciendo ademanes con su mutilado brazo derecho―. Es un poco aburrido estar todo el tiempo encerrado.

María regresó su cabeza a la posición normal: ― Es grato saber que aún conservan la cordura ―señaló ante el comentario de Urahara―. Lo cual indica que su mente está intacta, lo cual es bueno para el día de hoy ―sonrió de manera muy marcada, dejando ver sus enormes caninos.

Tanto a Kisuke como a Yoruichi no les hizo gracia ese indicio. Entonces María se llevó la mano derecha hacia dentro del suéter y sacó algo parecido a una garra triple de acero, conectada a un tubo del mismo material y con una larga, gruesa y temible aguja saliendo de entre los dedos de la garra.

― Esto es un lector de mentes ―explicó María, moviendo un poco el aparato―. Me llevó más de diez años y doscientos humanos en perfeccionarlo. Con esto ―señaló las garras―, el aparato se aferra al cráneo, mientras esto ―señaló la aguja― perfora un agujero en el hueso e ingresa a la masa encefálica. Así, se conecta con el área de la razón, mientras que esto ―señaló al tubo― es enchufado a una computadora y descifra los pensamientos.

― Perturbadoramente impresionante ―comentó Urahara, sin demostrar su incomodidad.

María sonrió: ― Verdad que sí ―se guardó el aparato en el suéter―. Y tú ―apuntó a Kisuke― serás el primer segador en probarlo ―se pegó más a la jaula―. Me encantaría descubrir los misterios de la mente de los segadores ―agregó en un perverso susurro.

A continuación María chasqueo los dedos de la mano izquierda. Una puerta, situada en la parte superior de la jaula, se abrió. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y, lentamente, Urahara comenzó a flotar hacia fuera de su prisión. De manera paulatina, fue moviéndose hasta quedar suspendido ante la fémina.

― Ah, y una cosa más ―dijo la mujer de suéter― el procedimiento se hace mientras estás conciente y sin anestesia ―le dedicó una perturbadora mirada al hombre―. Hace el procedimiento más efectivo, el dolor nos muestra múltiples caminos nerviosos en la computadora. Así que espero que sientas mucho, me harías las cosas más fáciles ―sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

María se dio la media vuelta, al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán con su mano derecha. Urahara comenzó a seguirla, flotando, hacia el enorme edificio blanco.

* * *

El correr de la puerta de su celda sacó a Ichigo del cómodo Mundo de los Sueños. Afortunadamente, su mente lo dejó descansar, pues en sus sueños ya no aparecieron más imágenes de sus amigos o familia degollados por Rotunslav Desmodov. El joven se incorporó rápidamente, bostezó y se limpió el rastro de baba.

― Levántate, ya es hora ―le dijo el corpulento guardia―. Tu juicio comienza dentro de diez minutos.

Ichigo bostezó, abriendo mucho la boca: ― Ya voy, ya voy ―replicó, rascándose con la nuca con la mano derecha.

El guardia lo jaló hacia el exterior, provocando que el joven casi se tropiece: ― Vamos, la Cámara de los 46 quiere terminar esto rápido.

Ichigo logró afianzarse al suelo: ― ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ―exclamó, lanzándose hacia el guardia.

Gracias al cruel entrenamiento, impartido por Soi Fong, el guardia pudo contener a Ichigo. Sin embargo, el joven era un poco más ágil, logró esquivarlo y se plantó delante de él. Seis años atrás se habría lanzado contra el guardia, ahora, analizaba sus posibilidades de enfrentarlo, rendirse o aprovechar para escapar.

― Ichigo ―habló Chad, con voz calmada―, no sería prudente hacerles frente. Sería perjudicial para nuestro juicio.

Las palabras de Sado hicieron efecto en Ichigo. Si hacía algo contra el guardia o escapaba, las cosas podrían verse bastante negras para él y su amigo. Por lo tanto, relajó su postura y permitió que el otro hombre se acercara.

El guardia lo ató con excesiva brusquedad: ― Quédate quieto, maldito mocoso, o si no los 46 no tardarán en sentenciarte ―dijo, Ichigo sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de desprecio.

El hombre se dirigió hacia Chad, quien ni siquiera protestó cuando lo ató. Una vez que ambos tuvieron las manos inmovilizadas, el guardia se colocó frente a ellos.

― Ahora, síganme ―le ordenó el guardia a ambos jóvenes, y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

― Disculpe ―dijo Ichigo, conteniendo las ganas de insultarlo―, pero ¿la salida no es por allá? ―preguntó, señalando la parte del pasillo que comunicaba con el exterior.

― Esa salida nos lleva a un camino muy largo ―respondió el guardia—. Tardaríamos cerca de tres horas en llegar. Los 46 fueron muy específicos que querían acabar esto pronto.

El guardia sólo se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la prisión: ― ¡Vámonos! ―ordenó y se detuvo―. O le diré a los 46 que se resistieron en salir de sus celdas ―continuó su marcha.

Ichigo y Chad se miraron, convencidos de que ese argumento les traería bastantes problemas ante la Cámara, por lo tanto no les quedó más remedio que seguir al guardia.

Cuando Ichigo y Chad se alejaron considerablemente de sus celdas, Hanatarou apareció en el otro extremo de pasillo. Llevaba su mochila con sus cosas de medicina, listo para verificar las heridas del joven de pelo naranja.

― Buenos días, Ichigo ―saludó Hanatarou, concentrado en su mochila. No obtuvo respuesta― ¿Ichigo? ―preguntó, observando el interior vacío de la celda.

El joven sanador se quedó sin respirar por un momento, y entonces comenzó a híper ventilar. Sus manos se helaron, dejando caer la mochila, permitiendo que sus cosas se desperdigaran en el suelo.

El juicio ya había comenzado.

* * *

Juushiro Ukitake escuchó por tercera vez como su teniente bostezaba. Al enfocar su vista en ella, pudo notar que Rukia, pese a estar bastante activa con el papeleo de la semana, cabeceaba levemente. Esto indicaba una cosa: que la chica no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior.

Rukia intentaba dar el mejor esfuerzo por escribir los caracteres e ideogramas correctos en cada papel, pero su mente estaba en la reunión de ayer. El juicio de Ichigo y la prótesis de Bernardo no la dejaron pegar el ojo durante la noche. Ahora, al estar leyendo una convocatoria para un puesto de oficial, su mente no podía enfocarse en los datos personales del segador, y debido a eso ya llevaba seis hojas desperdiciadas al escribir incorrectamente la respuesta hacia el segador.

― Rukia ―llamó la voz de Ukitake. El pincel que sostenía se deslizó abruptamente, dibujando una raya oscura en la respuesta―, si te sientes cansada puedes dormir un poco hasta la hora que impartas entrenamiento. Deja que Kiyone y Sentaro se ocupen un poco con…

― No es nada capitán ―se excusó la pelinegra―, simplemente me dormí tarde. La reunión de hace dos días ocupa mi mente, además no sé que vaya a pasar con Ichigo. La Central de los 46 puede llegar a ser muy radical ―agregó.

― Bueno ―dijo Ukitake―, sé que todo esto de Ichigo es un poco perturbador ―se levantó de su escritorio, dirigiéndose a la puerta―. Aunque, en mi opinión, no creo que le haya hecho daño a propósito al miembro del Escuadrón de Mayuri…

El sonido de un mensaje, proveniente del teléfono móvil de Rukia, sonó. La chica rápidamente buscó su aparato, ante la atenta mirada de su capitán. La pelinegra dio con él, y apresuradamente hizo que el teléfono le mostrara el mensaje, el cual tenía a Hanatarou por remitente:

"_El juicio ya comenzó"_

Rukia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se levantó raudamente de su silla, dispuesta a salir a la Central de los 46

― Espera, Kuchiki ―la detuvo Ukitake. Estaba extrañado por las reacciones de Rukia, si bien se comportaba un poco extraño al hablar de Ichigo, ahora se mostraba más―, ¿a dónde vas? ―preguntó.

Rukia miró a Ukitake: ― Al juicio de Ichigo, capitán ―respondió―. Tengo que ir a defenderlo, probar que es inocente.

― Pero ¿tú sola? ―cuestionó el hombre de pelo blanco.

― No ―contestó la teniente―. El capitán Hitsugaya ha reunido un grupo de testigos, los que presenciamos cómo a Ichigo y a Sado los manipuló ese hombre de smoking.

Ukitake la miró por un momento. Esa determinación con la que Rukia se expresaba ya la había oído antes, cuando Ichigo intentó salvar a la pelinegra de su ejecución y encaró a Byakuya en aquel puente. Y ahora, en un extraño giro del destino, Rukia tenía que salvarlo de un enemigo más temible que el capitán Kuchiki. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de la puerta.

― Buena suerte Rukia ―le deseó el hombre peliblanco, mirándola con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

La chica se inclinó un poco: ― Gracias capitán ―y cruzó la salida, con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

* * *

― Esto si es una sorpresa ―decía para sí mismo Hitsugaya al ordenar reportes e informes―. Nunca pensé que Matsumoto trabajara, a lo mejor quiere algo ― tomó más reportes de una pila ubicada a su derecha ―. Están bien hechos, si es seguro que quiere algo…

Toushiro tomó otro montón de hojas y comenzó a leerlos. Solamente él y el capitán García se encontraban en la oficina. Mientras que Hitsugaya tenía toda su concentración en el "misterioso trabajo de Matusmoto", Bernardo observaba como el joven de pelo blanco pasaba de hoja en hoja, corrigiendo ocasionalmente algunas.

― ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, capitán? ―preguntó el pelinegro.

― No gracias ―respondió Toushiro, sin apartar la vista de los papeles―. Tengo que leerlos personalmente ―cambió de hoja―. Conozco a Matsumoto, sé que no haría el trabajo burocrático si no va a ser recompensada.

Bernardo se acercó un poco al escritorio de Histugaya: ― ¿Y por qué no hace el papeleo por computadora? ―preguntó, dándole un vistazo a las hojas, las cuales estaban llenadas con irregulares trazos.

Toushiro tomó su pincel y lo entintó: ― Créame capitán ―rayó un ideograma y lo cambió por otro― que lo que menos necesita esa mujer es una computadora. He leído que la gente se hace torpe con ella, más si tiene ―tomó otra hoja― esa maldita cosa llamada Internet.

El capitán legionario estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono móvil de Toushiro lo interrumpió. Hitsugaya buscó el aparato y le reveló el mensaje, enviado por Rukia. Inmediatamente, el joven de pelo blanco se levantó de su asiento.

― Capitán ha llegado la hora ―dijo Toushiro, dejando su pincel y dirigiéndose a la salida―. Sígame por favor.

Dando un suspiro, tal vez para relajarse, Bernardo lo siguió.

* * *

El túnel era estrecho, húmedo y oscuro. Sólo la tenue luz del farol, que sostenía el guardia, rompía la penumbra del camino. Ichigo y Chad lo seguían con algo de dificultad, ya que al estar con las manos atadas era un poco más complicado evadir los repentinos charcos y piedras del suelo.

Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tramaba la Central de los 46. Si bien habían transcurrido más de siete años, su mente no dejaba de maquilar ideas en las cuales había alguien perverso detrás de su juicio. Pero parecía algo muy improbable, ya que Sosuke Aizen, el único segador que había logrado burlar el sistema jurídico del Seireitei, estaba encerrado y bien sujeto. Además, la posibilidad que una persona estuviera tramando algo en contra de él y Chad era bastante remota, dado que fueron reconocidos como personas gratas por parte de las mismísimas Cortes Reales.

El guardia se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Ichigo cayera y Chad casi tropezara, cosas que no pareció importarle en absoluto. Después, empujó un poco la pared, permitiendo que el aire y la luz rompieran definitivamente aquel sofocante ambiente.

Los tres hombres salieron ante un enorme salón de piedra verde y brillante, el cual tenía muchas columnas bastante altas, de unos quince metros. Ichigo pudo contemplar muchas puertas en las paredes laterales, además de una enorme escalinata, hecha de la misma piedra verde, que conducía hacia un enorme hueco en su parte superior. Había muchas personas yendo y viniendo, cargadas con papeles, cajas o simplemente caminando de una puerta a otra.

El guardia cerró el acceso: ― Síganme ―le indicó a Ichigo y Chad. Las personas, quienes vestían al modo de los segadores excepto que la parte superior del uniforme era blanca, miraban a ambos jóvenes con mucha curiosidad e intercambiaban cuchicheos. Gracias a sus años en el Instituto y la Universidad, Ichigo había aprendido a hacer caso omiso de los chismorreos y las conversaciones indiscretas en su presencia. Y para Sado era más fácil, gracias a su tranquila actitud.

Ichigo y Chad fueron conducidos por el guardia hacia las escaleras. Al pie de éstas, el guardia se detuvo.

― ¿No va a venir con nosotros? ―preguntó el joven de pelo naranja.

― Tengo órdenes de quedarme aquí ―respondió el hombre, adoptando una rígida postura―. Arriba los esperan los 46, dense prisa.

Los jóvenes le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a subir para enfrentarse a la Cámara de los 46.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba a las afueras de la Central de los 46, una magnífica puerta de madera amarilla con argollas y cerraduras de hierro. Lucía un poco nerviosa, pues el capitán Histugaya la había citado diez minutos antes, tal y como lo habían acordado la noche anterior.

Afortunadamente, y para calmar un poco a la pelinegra, Toushiro apareció junto a Bernardo, gracias al shumpo.

― Te ofrezco disculpas, Kuchiki ―dijo Toushiro―. Tuve que avisar a los demás. No deben de tardar.

En efecto, no tardaron ni cinco minutos después de las palabras del joven de pelo blanco cuando varios segadores, haciendo uso del shumpo, aparecieron.

― Muy bien ―habló Toushiro, después de que Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, Matsumoto, Nemu e Isshin hicieran su acto de presencia―. Tenemos tiempo antes de que la Cámara inicie con el protocolo ―le dio un vistazo a la puerta―. Me imagino que la entrada a la Sala Principal debe estar custodiada —miró al capitán legionario―, ¿cuál es su estrategia, capitán García? ―preguntó.

Bernardo observaba con detalle la puerta, y salió de su ensimismamiento: ― Ah, disculpe capitán Hitsugaya. Bueno, primero podemos entrar y excusarnos usando ―sacó de su uniforme un papel― esto.

Todos miraron el papel con evidente curiosidad, pero Kira expresó la duda que se les formó en la cabeza: ― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó.

El capitán legionario desdobló el papel: ― Bueno, el comandante Yamamoto me lo dio cuando fui a verlo ―respondió―. Me dijo que los 46 me debían firmar este papel para poder llevarme a Kurosaki y algunos de ustedes ―se guardó el papel―. Burocracia, en cualquier lado es la misma cosa para esto y para otro ―se quejó, ganándose unos cuantos murmullos de aprobación.

― De acuerdo capitán. Una coartada ―dijo Toushiro, encaminándose hacia una pequeña ventana cerrada. Una vez ahí, llamó tres veces con una argolla de hierro montada a la puerta.

― No se permite el acceso sin una autorización ―reclamó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

― Disculpe ―habló Bernardo acercándose rápidamente hacia la ventana― pero tengo un documento que necesita ser firmado por la Cámara de los 46.

La ventana se abrió, dejando ver unos ojos pequeños, grises y de mirada afilada: ― ¿Qué documento? ―preguntó duramente el hombre.

Bernardo volvió a sacarse el papel de sus ropas: ― Este ―contestó, y lo desdobló para que el hombre al otro lado pudiera leerlo.

Al terminar la lectura, el portero cerró bruscamente la ventanita. Después, se escuchó el inconfundible ruido de cerraduras destrabándose y luego el pesado y sordo sonido de la puerta al abrirse. El portero, un hombre alto, delgado, rostro serio, pelo gris y vestido a la usanza de los segadores apareció por el lado izquierdo de la puerta.

― Muy bien señor, puede pasar ―dijo el portero. Bernardo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro, seguido del grupo de segadores, pero el portero se interpuso entre el capitán legionario y los otros―. Ustedes deben permanecer afuera.

Bernardo se acercó al hombre: ― Disculpe, pero vienen conmigo ―replicó―. Ellos conocen el lugar y me guiarán a donde tengo que llevar a firmar el papel.

― Pero señor, yo también conozco el lugar ―protestó el portero.

García se quedó pensando un momento: ― Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero ellos me contactaron primero. Así que ellos pasan.

El portero sólo asintió y le permitió el paso a la comitiva de segadores. Hitsugaya se sintió un poco más tranquilo, al menos ya habían logrado entrar.

* * *

Una vez que subieron las escaleras, Ichigo y Chad se encontraron ante un enorme hueco en la verde pared, que fácilmente medía seis metros de ancho por diez de alto. Sabían que al otro lado la Cámara de los 46 los esperaba, listos para arremeter en contra de ellos con sus venenosas lenguas. Tomando un poco de aire, ambos jóvenes ingresaron al hueco.

Sólo tardaron algunos segundos caminando por el hueco, cuando se hallaron en un pequeño campo circular techado, de no más de tres metros de diámetro, rodeado de gradas marrones que llegaban hasta el techo de la sala. Un pequeño círculo de luz, proveniente de un tragaluz en la parte superior, indicaba el sitio en el que Ichigo y Chad debían colocarse, y así lo hicieron de forma tranquila. En las gradas se hallaban sentados los 46, un conjunto de personas que tenían el rostro tapado por un retazo de tela café y cuadrada. Ellos, el principal órgano judicial de los segadores, estaban a punto de decidir la futura situación de ambos jóvenes.

― Ichigo Kurosaki y Sado Yasutora ―anunció un hombre, con voz autoritaria y senil―. Se les ha traído a la Cámara de los 46 por asesinar a un segador, además de violar la seguridad del Seireitei hace más de siete años, aunado a eso…

― Disculpe ―interrumpió Ichigo, intentado sonar calmado―. No se me puede acusar de lo ocurrido con Aizen. Los capitanes lo reconocieron y…

― No interrumpas, Kurosaki ―dijo el anciano, con un golpe en su lugar―. Pese a que eres un héroe de guerra, en esos momentos se estaban violando las leyes de seguridad, además de que heriste a varios capitanes.

― Por lo tanto ―se unió la voz de una mujer de mediana edad―, debes pagar por tus actos, aún cuando te hayas librado en su momento.

― Y ahora ―habló un hombre. Su voz sonaba como si tuviera treinta años―, con el asesinato de un segador por parte de ambos, sólo debatiremos algunos argumentos para poder establecer un castigo.

Tanto Ichigo como Chad no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Si bien habían entrado furtivamente hace más de siete años al Seireitei, habían ayudado a desenmascarar a Aizen y sus compinches. Pero ahora los 46 querían hacerlos pagar, y parecía que el órgano judicial les había ganado la primera vuelta.

* * *

El conjunto de segadores se encontraba en el enorme recibidor verde, el cual se hallaba casi vacío. Toushiro comenzó a analizar el entorno, mientras que los demás se quedaban un poco admirados, ya que la gran mayoría nunca había puesto un pie en ese sitio. Observan la lustrosa pared, la enorme escalinata y las altas columnas, todas hechas con esa lustrosa piedra verde.

Mientras el resto analizaba con admiración el inmueble, Toushiro dio con la entrada a la Sala Principal. Para su mala suerte, había tres guardias, armados con esas extrañas lanzas cuadradas y de dos puntas. No eran difíciles de abatir, pero enfrentarlos podía ocasionarles muchos problemas.

― Escuchen ―habló Toushiro en voz baja, todos voltearon a verlo―, ahora tenemos que pasar a los guardias, pero sin armar alguna pelea. ¿Alguna idea?

Los demás segadores se quedaron pensativos. Podían usar shumpo, pero los guardias estaban tan bien entrenados y contaban con excelentes reflejos para detenerlos en plena demostración de shumpo.

― Eh, yo puedo hacer algo ―habló Bernardo―. Sólo necesito saber dónde está la Oficina de Relaciones Exteriores.

― Eh, creo que es por allá ―señaló Rangiku hacia el costado derecho de la escalera.

― Bien, en un momento tendrán vía libre ―dijo García, y se separó del grupo, en la dirección que le había indicado Matsumoto.

A medida que el pelinegro se iba alejando, los demás estaban atentos a sus movimientos, desde una distancia prudente de los guardias. Al estar cerca de los custodios, Bernardo hizo un extraño y discreto ademán con la mano derecha y formó una pelotita de presión espiritual amarilla, algo más grande que una de ping pong. Luego, apuntando furtivamente a uno de los guardias, arrojó la pelotita hacia la cabeza del hombre.

La pelotita salió disparada, y en cuestión de segundos golpeó la cabeza del guardia. Éste cayó al suelo, noqueado. Los demás guardias dejaron sus posiciones e intentaron revisar a su compañero, pero la pelotita parecía que había tomado mucha más fuerza con el golpe, y les pegó en la cabeza a los otros guardias, dejándolos inconcientes. La pelotita siguió rebotando en las testas de los hombres, sin perder fuerza.

El resto comprendió que esa era su señal de entrada, por lo tanto comenzaron a correr, guiados por Toushiro, hacia la escalera. Al pie de ésta, el joven de pelo blanco se detuvo, pero les hizo una indicación de que siguieran hacia arriba. Los demás segadores empezaron a subir.

Mientras tanto, Hitsugaya, quien seguía al pie de la escalera, retiró la pelotita de las cabezas de los guardias. La observó con curiosidad y sospecha, se la guardó entre el uniforme y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ya después averiguaría más cosas del capitán extranjero.

* * *

― ¡Pero de esos actos salí absuelto! ―protestó Ichigo― La Cámara en esos días había sido asesinada, ¿no les contaron?

— Sí ―respondió el anciano―, pero aún así deben saldar una multa por seis millones de yenes por daños materiales, personales y morales. Sumado a eso mil horas en Hueco Mundo cazando Huecos.

Ichigo se tapó el rostro con sus manos sujetadas: ― ¡No digan idioteces!―exclamó, ya enojado.

― Más respeto Kurosaki. Además ―se unió otra voz de mujer, mucho más joven que la anterior―, a sus sanciones se les tiene que añadir doscientas horas de castigo físico.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó el joven de pelo naranja, sin poder contenerse―. Creí que esto sólo era por el segador del Escuadrón de Mayuri.

― Mira Kurosaki, estamos siendo blandos ―tomó la palabra la mujer de mediana edad―. Tus actos te habrían valido la pena de muerte en el Sogyouku, pero aun así…

― De acuerdo con el Código Meiji(5), los actos en los cuales Ichigo Kurosaki y sus amigos ryokas tuvieron una participación activa deberían ser descartados debido a que no hubo pérdidas mortales por parte del Seireitei. Además, la absolución por parte de éste último ya reconoce a Kurosaki como aliado y no cómo enemigo ―interrumpió la voz de un hombre joven, bien conocida por Ichigo y Chad.

En la entrada a la Sala, Toushiro y varios segadores miraban con el ceño fruncido en dirección de las gradas. Era claro que les desagradaban esas personas.

― Capitán Histugaya, le sugiero que se retire de la Sala, si fuera tan amable ―dijo el hombre de treinta años, claramente incómodo.

Toushiro avanzó unos pasos, hacia donde estaban Ichigo y Chad: ― Eso no va a ser posible, ya que en este caso yo y ellos ―miró hacia donde estaban los demás― seremos la defensa de Kurosaki y Yasutora.

Los 46 comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, y por los susurros se podía notar que estaban bastante enfadados. A Toushiro no le pareció una buena señal.

― Muy bien, capitán Hitsugaya ―habló por fin la mujer de mediana edad, luego de diez minutos de conversar con sus compañeros―, puede asumir la defensa de Kurosaki y Yasutora, pero le advierto una cosa ―cambió su tono, como si disfrutara las palabras―. Si no tiene testimonios ni pruebas concluyentes, la sentencia será pero para Kurosaki y Yasutora.

Izuru, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Isshin, Renji y Rukia se sorprendieron un poco. Sólo Nemu y Toushiro guardaron la compostura. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo planeado.

* * *

― Oh, disculpe no lo vi ―se excusó Hanatarou, después de chocar contra uno de sus compañeros.

― No hay problema ―dijo el joven con el que chocó―. Sólo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, oficial Yamada.

Hanatarou asintió y siguió su camino. Desde que se dio cuenta que Ichigo y su amigo estaba siendo juzgado, la intranquilidad se apoderó de él, con lo cual una enorme distracción empezó a dominar su día. Su mochila se le olvidó en la cárcel del Primer Escuadrón, había confundido unos medicamentos y chocó innumerables veces contra miembros de su Escuadrón.

El joven sanador seguía por los pasillos. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, dado que él no fue parte de la defensa organizada por Hitsugaya. Le aterraba lo que los 46 podrían hacerle a Ichigo, pero a la vez pensaba que el segador sustituto no se dejaría tan fácil de esos malditos políticos. Él también creía en la inocencia de Ichigo, sabía que no era capaz de lastimar a uno de sus semejantes.

Al pasar por una puerta, vio a uno de los amigos de Ichigo, el quincy. Estaba recostado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y leyendo un pequeño libro verde. Tal vez él pudiera ayudarle a comprender mejor la situación del joven de pelo naranja.

― Buenos días ―saludó Hanatarou.

― Buenos días ―le respondió Uryu, en voz baja y de tono demasiado áspero gracias a su herida.

Hanatarou se acercó un poco: ― Disculpe, pude notar que usted es amigo de Ichigo ―comentó.

Uryu cerró el libro: ― Sí, lo conozco desde hace tiempo ―le respondió.

― ¿Y usted cree qué Ichigo sea inocente? ―preguntó el sanador de repente.

El quincy le dedicó una seria mirada: ― ¿Lo dices por el juicio, verdad? ―inquirió.

Hanatarou asintió: ― Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes del juicio? ―cuestionó.

― Los segadores son muy ruidosos con los acontecimientos ―contestó Uryu jadeante―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí creo que Ichigo sea inocente. Yo estuve ahí, cuando ese hombre alado de smoking, Rotunslav Desmodov, lo poseyó a él y a Sado ―pausó para tomar aire―. Kurosaki sólo reflejó miedo en su rostro al verlo, dejó que lo controlara tan fácil gracias al Hueco que vive en él. Además ―se llevó su mano derecha a la herida―, Rotuslav me hizo esto.

Los ojos del sanador contemplaron el firme vendaje que oprimía levemente el cuello de Uryu: ― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó, un poco asustado.

El joven de anteojos cerró los ojos un momento, pues sintió una leve y esporádica punzada dolorosa en el lugar de la herida: ― Para probar mi sangre ―respondió―. Les llevó mucho tiempo a los segadores curarla. Cada vez que intentaban sanarla con Kidoh, explotaba.

Hanatarou se sorprendió más, ya que esa herida se comportaba como las que le trató a Ichigo. Tal vez esas heridas fueran de una naturaleza idéntica, y lo más probable que las haya inflingido el mismo ser. Entonces algo se conectó en su cabeza, algo que tenía que ver con algunas palabras que el quincy había dicho.

― ¿Un hombre alado y de smoking le hizo esto? ―cuestionó el segador.

Uryu asintió, pero frunció levemente el entrecejo: ― Sí, aunque más bien era un ser antropomórfico que…

― ¿Y no tenía los ojos amarillos? ―le interrumpió Hanatarou.

El joven de anteojos alzó la ceja derecha: ― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―inquirió, ya que él no había dado ese detalle.

Hanatarou bajó un poco la mirada: ― Ayer me encontré unas personas que decían ser amigos de Ichigo ―respondió―. Dos mujeres, una pelirroja de anteojos y una pelinegra de aspecto rudo, y dos hombres, uno de cabello castaño algo excéntrico y un pelinegro que parecía estar sufriendo por algo. Ellos me… ―pero se cortó al ver que Uryu le mostraba su mano izquierda.

― Disculpa que te interrumpa ―se excusó el quincy― pero tres de ellos viven en Karakura, no es lógico que estén aquí ―agregó, sabiendo de antemano que Tatsuki se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas gracias a las hermanas Mikoba―. A no ser que…

― Sí ―le cortó Hanatarou―, ellos ya están muertos ―dijo con pesar.

Uryu se quedó un poco estático por la mala noticia. Si bien, él no un trato con Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru, oír que habían muerto le hacía sentir bastante incómodo, pues ellos, al igual que Tatsuki, no se merecían estar tan temprano en la Sociedad de Almas.

― Tres de ellos me dijeron que habían sido asesinados por un hombre alado, de smoking y de inquietantes ojos amarillos ―continuó Hanatarou, al ver las facciones de Uryu relajarse un poco―. Supongo que es el mismo hombre que te hizo eso ―señaló su herida― y el que se apoderó de la mente de Ichigo y su otro amigo.

Uryu sólo asintió, todavía digiriendo la mala nueva y se formó un silencio incómodo. El sanador se sintió muy mal, y no quería pensar cuando le dijera a Ichigo de sus amigos de Karakura, así que comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y dio con el libro que el quincy estaba leyendo hace un momento.

― Disculpe, ¿ese no es _De los cuentos y criaturas que se esconden por allí_?―preguntó Hanatarou, bastante interesado.

El quincy tomó el libro: ― Si, el mismo ―respondió en voz baja.

― ¿Puedo leerlo un momento? ―inquirió el sanador.

Uryu le tendió el libro, y Hanatarou lo tomó bastante gustoso. El joven de anteojos podía ver cómo el sanador hojeaba con entusiasmo la obra.

― Mi hermano solía asustarme con este libro ―dijo Hanatarou, después de detenerse en una pare del libro―. Todas las historias son interesantes, aunque a mi hermano le fascinaba esta…

El sanador sostuvo el libro abierto ante la vista del quincy. Éste se sorprendió mucho, aunque sólo abrió mucho los ojos, ante la imagen que le presentaba.

Dibujado sólo con tinta negra, un hombre flacucho, vestido con un kimono, estaba agachado sobre una piedra. Tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago desplegadas y el pelo tan largo que le tapaba el rostro. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la roca, mientras que con la otra sostenía una larga vara que terminaba en una de las puntas con un enorme garfio. Al pie de la ilustración se podía leer:

"_Kyuke Kageakumu, el primer Kyoshi visto en Japón"_

* * *

― Entonces, capitán Hitsugaya ―habló el anciano―. ¿Qué pruebas presenta para la defensa de Kurosaki? ―preguntó.

Toushiro se encaminó al centro de la Sala: ― Tengo aquí reunidos estos siete testigos que presenciaron el acto cometido por Kurosaki ―comenzó―. Además, no fue lo único que sucedió hace tres semanas en Karakura.

― ¿A qué se refiere, capitán Hitsugaya? ―preguntó la mujer joven, curiosa.

― Teniente Hisagi, teniente Kuchiki, pasen por favor ―llamó Toushiro, retirándose y permitiendo que Shuuhei y Rukia ocuparan el centro.

Ichigo observó por unos instantes a Rukia, y ella a él. A través de su seria mirada, la pelinegra pudo transmitirle al joven el claro mensaje _Todo va a salir bien, no te apures idiota._

― Y bien teniente Hisagi, teniente Kuchiki, ¿qué prueba tienen que exponer a favor? ―preguntó la mujer de mediana edad.

― Nosotros fuimos testigos oculares ―respondió Rukia―, junto con el resto de mis colegas de que Ichigo Kurosaki y Sado Yasutora fueron poseídos por un hombre extraño llamado Rotunslav Desmodov.

― Además ―intervino Shuuhei, después de que Rukia terminó―, nos topamos con un aoandaon y tres mujeres que se presentaron como las hermanas Mikoba.

Las palabras de ambos tuvieron distintos efectos en los 46. Todos comenzaron a platicar entre sí, lo suficientemente bajo para que los acusados y su defensa no escucharan, pero a la vez se formaba ese molesto ruido cuando las pláticas se mezclan entre sí.

― ¿Dicen que vieron a un aoandaon? ―preguntó la mujer de mediana edad con incredulidad.

― Así es ―afirmó Shuuhei.

― ¿Y también a las hermanas Mikoba? ―cuestionó la misma fémina.

― Así es ―repitió el teniente.

― Pero si el aoandaon no debe existir ―intervino el anciano―. Hace noventa años se envió un grupo de ataque encabezado por Soujun Kuchiki a exterminar a los yokais.

― Y también se supone que no deberían haber visto a las hermanas Mikoba ―comentó la mujer joven―. Aunque, naturalmente, con el inepto capitán Yoshiaisu…

Isshin se acercó al centro de la Sala: ― Yo estuve ahí cuando murió el capitán Yoshiaisu ―habló, un poco disgustado―. Él no era ningún inepto, esa noche las hermanas Mikoba fueron muy superiores a nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada…

Unos golpes, provenientes de las gradas, cortaron las palabras de Isshin: ― Bueno, bueno, bueno ― dijo el anciano, impaciente ―. No estamos aquí para escuchar testimonios de hace mucho tiempo. Lo que nos concierne en este momento es saber si tienen pruebas que demuestren que Ichigo Kurosaki y Sado Yasutora fueron poseídos.

― Puedo darle una declaración de los hechos ―dijo Rukia tranquila―. Mis colegas me respaldarán.

Nuevamente los 46 platicaron entre sí. Toushiro se sentía un poco mejor, al menos estaban logrando que esa gente razonara.

― Está bien ―se resignó el hombre más joven―. Habla Kuchiki.

Durante el lapso de diez minutos, Rukia relató lo ocurrido esa noche, hace tres semanas y con algunas intervenciones de sus amigos cuando casi no lograba hilvanar las ideas. La presentación de Rotunslav y su tropa, la posesión de Ichigo y Chad y su forzosa pelea con su compañero de batallas. La pelinegra contó hasta el último detalle, cosa que le complació mucho a los demás segadores, pues observaban en los 46 cómo, a través de la opaca tela, volteaban a ver su compañero de al lado.

― Muy impresionante, teniente Kuchiki ―dijo el anciano al término del relato de Rukia―. Pero hay un inconveniente ―los segadores abrieron un poco los ojos, sorprendidos de que a esos políticos no les fuera suficiente el testimonio―, para tomar en cuenta su palabra, necesitamos una prueba física que demuestre la verdad.

A Rukia se le formó un nudo en el estómago: ― Yo no puedo, hay un hombre que sí puede demostrarlo. Sin embargo él no está aquí…

― Por lo tanto no podemos dar por verídico su testimonio, así que… ―dijo el anciano.

― Debo demostrar que la teniente está en lo cierto ―habló una nueva voz, proveniente de la entrada de la Sala.

Todos, tanto los 46 como los segadores voltearon a ver. Bernardo había llegado, y parecía lucir algo perdido, además de que observaba toda la Sala con bastante admiración.

― ¿Y usted quién es? ―preguntó el hombre de treinta años de manera agresiva.

El capitán legionario avanzó hacia el centro: ― Soy Bernardo García López, capitán de la Legión de Apoyo del Mictlán ―se presentó, inclinándose un poco.

― Es una tontería ―habló la mujer de mediana edad―. Las Legiones de Apoyo no tienen capitán desde hace cien años.

― Ustedes dejaron de enviar hombres para que ocuparan la capitanía de la Legión ―dijo Bernardo. Se podía notar algo de resentimiento y enojo―. Así que el Rey del Mictlán, junto con la Corte Mictotajtol, adaptó ciertos términos para que alguien nativo del Mictlán ocupara el puesto.

― Bueno capitán García, ¿y cuáles son sus intenciones aquí en la Sociedad de Almas? ―preguntó la mujer joven.

El capitán legionario cruzó sus manos en la retaguardia y comenzó a caminar: ― Originalmente, vine para llevarme a Ichigo Kurosaki, a sus amigos y algunos segadores al Mictlán y de allí al Mundo de los Vivos para que me ayuden con un problema ―respondió y tomó aire―. Pero ahora debo demostrar la inocencia de estos jóvenes.

Se dirigió hacia Ichigo y Chad, quienes habían estado escuchando con mucha atención: ― Esto les puede doler un poco, pero les aseguro que saldrán bien ―les dijo en voz baja. Se separó de ellos un metro y extendió su mano derecha―. Nahualotl número 5: Quinextiá ―proclamó en voz baja.

Inmediatamente Ichigo y Chad cayeron de rodillas, pues un dolor insoportable hacía acto de presencia en el vientre. Era como si les estrujaran y quemaran las entrañas al mismo tiempo. El inaguantable dolor pronto comenzó a extenderse por sus cuerpos. Sentían las piernas como si veinte sujetos las estuvieran golpeando; en el cráneo tenían esa horrible sensación de aplastamiento, como la peor de las migrañas; los dientes estaban insoportablemente sensibles y el corazón les latía tan rápido que se golpeaba contra el esternón.

Todos miraron con bastante asombro la demostración de Bernardo. Les parecía muy doloroso, rayando en lo cruel, pues tanto Ichigo como Chad comenzaron a gritar bastante fuerte a los pocos minutos de que el capitán legionario empezara. Rukia dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba Bernardo, pero Shuuhei la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ―preguntó el anciano en voz alta.

― Probando que son inocentes ―respondió Bernardo, como si esa demostración fuera algo rutinario para él.

— ¡Suficiente! ―exclamó el hombre de treinta años― ¡Seguridad, saquen a estos hombres y mujeres de aquí!

No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando un nutrido grupo de guardias entró corriendo a la Sala y rodearon a los segadores.

― Capitán Hitsugaya, parece ser que necesita distraerlos un rato ―dijo Bernardo, sin apartar su vista de Ichigo y Chad.

Toushiro, quien había estado observando las acciones de Bernardo bastante absorto, salió de su pequeño trance y asintió. Desenvainó a Hyorinmaru y tomó una posición defensiva. Los demás segadores lo imitaron y formaron un círculo donde el capitán legionario seguía con su tarea. Tenían que defenderlo, sin herir de gravedad a los guardias, como les explicó el capitán Hitsugaya la noche anterior.

Un guardia se lanzó hacia ellos, pero fue repelido por Izuru con facilidad. Otro preparó su extraña lanza y atacó, y esta vez Nemu se encargó de él con dos buenas patadas. Cuatro guardias cargaron contra el grupo, e Isshin y Toushiro los rechazaron con facilidad. Todos tenían una cara absoluta de concentración en defender lo que estaba haciendo Bernardo, pese a que los gritos de Ichigo y Chad se hacían cada vez más insoportables de oír.

Mientras los segadores rechazaban a los guardias, Rukia miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Ichigo. El joven se contorsionaba de una forma horrible, al igual que Chad, pues casi juntaba su cabeza con sus pies, se sacudía violentamente y las piernas le temblaban demasiado. La joven miró con algo de enojo a Bernardo, pues pensaba que les hacía esto de manera innecesaria, pero al ver la cara de concentración del capitán legionario dedujo que sí estaba demostrando la verdad.

Entonces Rukia pudo notar algo que la paralizó un poco. En medio de su sufrimiento, los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron negros. Pero no del color cuando el Hueco Interior lo poseía, este negro era diferente. Era sólido, oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y le recordaba un sinnúmero de sensaciones negativas. La pelinegra también pudo notar como tenues sombras, parecidas a tentáculos comenzaban a salir de los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

Tosuhiro, quien se extrañó de que Rukia ya no estuviera defendiendo a Bernardo, volteó a ver a la chica. Al hacer eso, pudo encontrar el mismo panorama que hizo que la teniente parara, deteniéndose él también. El resto de los segadores, al ver que Hitsugaya paró, se voltearon a ver entre sí, confundidos. Pero al observar cómo Ichigo y Chad eran manipulados por Bernardo, comprendieron porque el capitán de pelo blanco paró la defensa.

Esta pequeña pausa fue aprovechada por los guardias, quienes lograron inmovilizar a los segadores gracias a sus extrañas lanzas y a la fuerza adquirida por los duros entrenamientos con Soi Fong. Uno por uno, Toushiro y su defensa fueron neutralizados y sometidos, con esas extrañas lanzas aplastándoles un poco el cuello. Ahora sólo faltaba Bernardo.

Éste último tenía su cara bastante fruncida, y sus manos y brazos se notaban tan tensos que temblaban visiblemente. Más y más guardias estaban entrando en la Sala, y uno de ellos se apresuraba hacia el capitán legionario. Ya estaba blandiendo su lanza, cuando un desgarrador grito de Ichigo y Chad hizo que a todos los presentes se les fuera la respiración.

Bernardo sonrió, aún con el ceño muy fruncido. Rápidamente junto las palmas de sus manos y tomó un poco de aire, sólo para separarlas abruptamente hacia los lados.

El efecto de este movimiento en Ichigo y Chad fue perturbador. Ambos comenzaron a respirar tan rápido, que todos sus amigos creyeron que se iba a ahogar, después a ambos les comenzó a dar horribles arcadas y vomitaron un líquido amarillo, y luego otro negro. Por último se arrodillaron y, con el rostro mirando al techo, gritaron fuerte y de una manera sobrecogedora.

Al mismo tiempo que gritaron, un humo negro comenzó a salir de sus bocas y a juntarse. Los 46, los segadores y los guardias estaban asombrados, ya que jamás habían presenciado un fenómeno espiritual sin igual. Luego el humo comenzó a arremolinarse y formó una bola. Ante los ojos de los presentes, de la bola empezó a surgir algo.

Todos le prestaron más atención a lo que la bola formaba. Lentamente, se pudieron dar cuenta de que era. De manera paulatina, pudieron notar un martillo con una luna menguante en posición horizontal debajo de la cabeza y unas alas de murciélago que salían del mango. No había nadie que ignorara el símbolo, y tan repentino como apareció, el símbolo explotó violentamente.

La fuerza de la explosión mandó a todos al suelo. Los guardias soltaron a los segadores para cubrirse, quienes hicieron lo mismo una vez se vieron libres. Los 46 se escondieron debajo de las gradas, y el capitán legionario simplemente dejó que la explosión lo tumbara de espalda al suelo.

Ichigo y Chad aún estaban arrodillados después de lo ocurrido. Luego, se desplomaron inconscientes. Todos se incorporaron lentamente, preguntándose que rayos había pasado.

Bernardo se levantó, con una amplia sonrisa: ― Y eso, damas y caballeros ―dijo, algo jadeante debido al tremendo esfuerzo―, es la huella y clara evidencia de que estos dos jóvenes ―los señaló con su índice derecho―, fueron poseídos por un vampiro.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

***Bueno, primero quiero ofrecer disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Aunque, por otro lado, ya avance más en mi proceso de titulación.**

***Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y en especial a los que dejan comentarios.**

***Y por último, nuevamente les pido mucha paciencia, ya que ahora sí voy a tardar mucho en actualizar (más de lo normal), gracias a cierto trámite del título.**

**Glosario:**

**(1) Caquexia: Estado físico en el cual el cuerpo sufre de una delgadez extrema.**

**(2) Jinn: Monstruo del folklor árabe. Son los genios de la cultura popular. Viven en el desierto, provocando ilusiones a los viajeros, haciendo que se pierdan o mueran. Cambian de forma para engañar. En otros casos, como es sabido, conceden deseos, aunque siempre con una nefasta consecuencia.**

**(3) Sací: Monstruo del folklor brasileño. Es un niño moreno de una pierna, viste un gorro rojo y tiene una pipa en su boca. Extremadamente traviesos, pueden llegar a ser mortales si les desagradan las personas.**

**(4) Bunyip: Monstruo del folklor australiano. Una criatura cuadrúpeda, enorme (alrdedor de cinco metros de largo y tres de alto), peludo y con la cara semejante a un perro buldog. Vive en los cuerpos de agua, sus gritos son lamentos escalofriantes y sale a cazar cualquier animal en la noche.**

**(5) Código Meiji: En esta historia, el conjunto de leyes y normas que rigen las actividades de los segadores de almas. El nombre fue dado por la dinastía Meiji, la cual abrió las puertas de Japón al mundo en 1868 después de un aislamiento cultural de casi 230 años. Durante esta era, algunos japoneses salieron del país para estudiar leyes, así mismo algunos extranjeros viajaron a Japón para establecer un código legislativo.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
